


I'm No Angel

by Dean_in_the_Devils_trap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_in_the_Devils_trap/pseuds/Dean_in_the_Devils_trap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after the gruesome death of her mother, Alex Marlowe a young huntress works a case at a local school in Lebanon, posing as a teacher. But soon things get hectic after a meeting with brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and a near-death experience, She tags along with the brothers in hunting the things that go bump in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Alex Marlowe

**October 26, 2005**

 

**4 MISSED CALLS: MOM**

 

**MOM: Alex call me.**

 

**MOM: WHERE ARE YOU?!**

 

**MOM: Call me honey please.**

 

Alex immediately slid her finger across the screen and held it up to her ear as she heard her mother's message.

**_"Alex, since I'm guessing you're still in school I'm gonna need you to do me a favor and not come home."_ **

***Crash***  

**_"I need you to stay with a friend, I'll try to get you when everything is done and Alex? I love you."_ **

_What the hell?_  thought Alex as her fingers danced across the screen and held the phone up to her ear again, waiting for her mom to answer only to be on the receiving end of an answering machine.

"Mom? is everything okay? Why can't I go home? Please call me back mom." She said as she hung up and shoved her little Nokia in her pocket. She ran down the wet pavement, barreling into strangers who were walking the opposite way.

She ran for about three more blocks before hearing sirens blaring. She stopped in her tracks as three police cars and an ambulance whipped passed her. Quickly, she grabbed her silver necklace and began to pray. 

"Please don't turn left. Please don't turn left. Please don't turn left." Alex chanted like a mantra but unfortunately all four vehicles turned left. 

She ran around the corner and it seemed as if time stopped for her. She watched as police officers placed the  **"Police Crime Scene. Do not Cross"**  tape from one end of steps to the other on the small blue colonial home. 

Without thinking twice, she ran towards her house and pushed her way through the throng of people that surrounded the scene. One of the police officers tried to pull her back as Alex ducked under the police tape, but she managed to wriggle her way out of the officer's hold, running up the steps and into the house.

As she turned the knob on the front door and burst inside, she saw the unimaginable.Long brown hair splayed on the hardwood floor in a pool of blood under a white blanket. 

Alex felt numb as she finally came to terms with reality. Her mother was the one laying under the white cover. "Mom?" She said with a shaky voice as tears began to form around her eyes. Medics whipped their heads around to the young girl and one of them shouted, "Hey! Somebody get her out of here now!" The last thing she could remember before passing out was a smell that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Sulfur.   
  


**TEN YEARS LATER...**  

 ** _*Alarm buzzes*_**  

 _"Good Morning Kan-"_  A hand slams on the alarm clock, shutting off. Alex looked over at the alarm and read the time.

**_6:45_ **

"Shit." She grunted as placed the clock on the table and plopped back down on the mattress, debating on whether or not she should get up.

She couldn't complain though. She was living the life. Traveling the country without a care in the world, hunting things that go bump in the night. Things that people would say, "You're crazy!" If she told anybody. After five minutes of staring up at the ceiling, Alex final sits up on the bed and yawns, stretching out her limbs and reaching for the motel remote control. 

She pointed it at the television in front of her and turned it on, flipping channels until she came upon the local news station. She got up from the bed and grabbed a white fluffy towel that the maid had placed on the counter and headed into the bathroom. 

She turned on the faucet and stripped off her clothes as she waited for the water to get warm. After she stepped into the small shower and let the water and the vapor engulf her, Alex's mind began to drift and started to think about the case she was working on. 

Two people killed at Thunder Ridge high school. The school she went to before her mother died. After news broke about the first victim, a seventeen year old cheerleader who was found with her throat ripped out, Alex snuck into the coroner's office to see the body herself. 

The second victim, a Latin teacher, was found outside of the classroom the next night, also with his throat ripped out. Seeing that it was definitely a case, Alex decided to go undercover. 

She snapped out of her thoughts, realizing she was going to run late again. She cursed again as she finished showering, turned off the faucet and dashed out of the bathroom, quickly getting dressed in a navy blue dress, along with a lilac colored cardigan that made her look the part of the substitute Latin teacher of Thunder Ridge High. Alex hated dressing feminine and if given the chance, she would wear jeans, and flannel shirts.

 ***Thirty minutes Later***  

After a jam-packed drive to the high school, Alex was greeted by the principal and vice-principal of the school. "Hello, Ms. Rose, I'm Principal Cooper and this is Vice Principal... Cooper. No relation." She said quickly as noticed Alex's eyebrow cocked up in amusement.

"Nice to meet the both of you and thank you so much giving me the opportunity of teaching here." She lied through a smile. "You look familiar. Weren't you a student here not too long ago?" asked Vice-principal Cooper.

"Uh.. No. No I went to high school in Colorado." Alex replied quickly. "Huh. I could've sworn you looked like somebody that came to this school." He replied. 

"Anyways, you can follow us into the teachers' lounge." Said Principal Cooper as she and Vice-Principal Cooper turned on their heels and went inside as Alex trailed along, struggling with six inch open-toed shoes. She followed them down the vast hallways with students hanging out by their lockers, giving her memories of when she went to high school. 

**_"Hey Alex!" said her best friend Renee as she ran up to Alex's locker._ **

**_"Hey Renee what's up?" Asked Alex as she closed her locker and looked at the tall redhead with glasses jumping around in excitement._ **

**_"You're not gonna believe what just happened to me!" She responds with a face-splitting grin._ **

**_"What happened woman?! Spill the beans or so help me God I will punch you in the fucking tit." Replied Alex as she started jumping around as well._ **

**_"Dude! Zachary Fucking Filkins just asked me out on a date tonight!" Renee nearly shouted as she attacked Alex, giving her a bear hug._**  

"Ms. Rose? Ms. Rose!" Said Vice-Principal Cooper as he snapped his fingers in front of Alex, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

"I'm sorry. You were saying?" Asked Alex.

"Go into the Teachers' Lounge and get settled with the other two substitute teachers in the lounge." Said the principal as she opened the door to the lounge and led Alex into in.

"Two other teachers?" Questioned Alex as she walked inside, her big brown eyes widening when she heard a deep voice from behind her.

"Hey!"

 


	2. Meeting The Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the gruesome death of her mother, Alex Marlowe a young huntress works a case at a local school in Lebanon, posing as a teacher. But soon things get hectic after a meeting with brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and a near-death experience, She tags along with the brothers in hunting the things that go bump in the night.

Alex spun on her heel and saw two men getting up from their lounge chairs. One of them wore what Alex thought was a cheap gray suit and red tie with gold stripes. He was tall. Like really tall. His hair was long, reaching at his neck. His eyes were hazel, welcoming eyes and he had curt smile as he spoke. "Hi. I'm Mr. Harris Ford, this here is my associate Mr. Mark Hamill." 

The other man wasn't as tall as the first but he was still tall. He was dressed in a red tracksuit with a whistle around his neck. He had a sweatband wrapped around his short brown hair. He had green eyes that have probably seen a lot of shit in his life. 

There's something familiar about those two guys thought Alex as she took a step forward and shook their hands. "Mr. Ford, Mr. Hamill, this is Ms. Alexei Rose. She just transferred from Wisconsin." Said Principal Cooper as she took a step in between the Alex and Mr. Hamill. 

"Nice to meet you." Said Mr. Hamill with a smirk as he took her hand again. His voice gruff yet cocky. She definitely knows something's up. "Well then, we'll let the three of you get settled then you guys can go to your assigned classes." Said Vice-Principal Cooper as he and the principal left and closed the door behind them.

"So... How long have you been teac-" Said Mr. Ford before Alex cut him off. "Cut the crap. Both of you." Said Alex as she locked the door, making sure nobody could get in.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked "Mr. Hamill" as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Alex ran her well manicured nails through her long, dark brown hair and rolled her eyes at the both of them. 

"I know you and Mark aren't teachers Hamill and Ford...or should I say Sam and Dean?" She replied with a smirk as she propped herself up on one of the counters. "Way to work with the Star Wars references. Hamill and Ford very nice." She added.

"Who are you and how do you know us?" Asked Sam as he walked over to her.

She rolled her eyes and hopped off of the counter and turned around, Pulling on one of the sleeves of her cardigan showing off a an anti-possession tattoo on her left shoulder blade.

"Who are you?" Asked Dean as he took a step forward, getting a better look of the tattoo. 

"Alexandra Marlowe. But you can call me Alex." She replied as smacked Dean's hand away and pulled her sleeve back on."You guys can go now I've got this case under control." She added as she unlocked the door.

"Oh really?" Said Sam skeptically as he crossed his arms in defense.

"Yes really." Replied Alex as she walked up to him and looking up at him. "My god you're tall." Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Alright since you know so much, you mind telling us what kind of case we're dealing with?" Asked Dean, Forrest green eyes boring into her dark brown eyes. 

Up close Alex could see the freckles sprinkled on his straight nose and on his cheeks. She couldn't deny the fact that Dean Winchester was unbelievably handsome. Immediately, she goes into her bag as the Winchesters watched looked at each other, then at her in amusement. 

"Given by the fact that both victims had their throats ripped out, I'd say it's a Vamp case." She simply as she placed the photos on the table in front of them. 

"How did you get those photos of the victims?" Asked Sam as he picked one of the pictures off and examined it. 

"Ah, a girl never reveals her secrets." She replied with a wink, making Dean blush. "I like her already." Chuckled Sam as Dean glared as his brother.

"Alright playtime's over sweetheart, it's time to let the big boys work." Said Dean as he and Sam walked past Alex and opened the door, walking into the hallway. 

"Pfft. Yeah, fat chance in me letting you do that." She replied, heels clicking after them. "That is my case Winchester and you are not going to take it away from me." She hissed at him as she stopped right in front of him. 

"Yeah? Just watch me." He replied.

"Come on Dean, just give her a chance." Said Sam. 

"She's obviously figured out what we're dealing with way before we did." He added. He stared at Dean until finally, he caved in. 

"Alright fine. But as soon as things start getting hairy, I'm gonna pull you out. Deal?" 

"Okay. Deal." Answered Alex. 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

After he parted ways with Sam and the new girl, Dean headed into the gymnasium, walking into his office. He stripped off his tracksuit, leaving him only wearing a white polo shirt tucked into a pair of tight red shorts that reached just above the knees.  _Who the hell does that chick thinks she is?_  thought Dean as he pulled up his socks up to his shins and headed back out to the gym. He places the whistle up to his lips and blows on it, catching the kids attention. 

"Everybody line up now!" He shouted at them as he watched them begin to line up from the tallest to the smallest.

"My name is Mr. Hamill but you will address me as Substitute coach Hamill." Said Dean as he began pacing in front of the students. "Today, you will have the honor of playing one of the greatest games ever invented. A game of skill, agility, cunning. A game with one simple rule... dodge." He announced as he takes a hold a red ball and throwing it to one of the students, hitting him in the stomach. 

"Ugh!" shouted the boy as he fell over and grabbed his stomach in pain.

"Sorry." Said Dean as he went over and helped him up. 

"Coach Hamill?" Asked another voice. He turned around and saw Sam walking towards him. Dean grabs a bag filled with dodge balls and throws it at the class.

"Go nuts." he said simply as he walked up to Sam. 

"Nice shorts." Teased Sam. 

"Very funny. You and Marlowe find anything?" Asked Dean. 

"Nothing on my end and Haven't talked to Alex. What about you?" Asked Sam. 

"I got Bupkes. How do we even know if there are actually any Vamps here? For all we know she might be yankin' our chain." Dean replied. 

**_"ALL STUDENTS AND FACULTY PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM PLEASE. ALL STUDENTS AND FACULTY PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM. THANK YOU."_**  Announced Principal Cooper through the intercom. 

"Well go on Sammy, get your kids and I'll meet you at the auditorium." Ordered Dean as he grabbed the whistle from his neck, put it up to his lips and blew on it. 

"Alright everybody line up!" Shouted Dean as he began to walk towards the doors, grabbing his forearm. He started getting a tingling feeling and looked down at the mark on his forearm. The Mark of Cain.

 


	3. School Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the gruesome death of her mother, Alex Marlowe a young huntress works a case at a local school in Lebanon, posing as a teacher. But soon things get hectic after a meeting with brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and a near-death experience, She tags along with the brothers in hunting the things that go bump in the night.

**Alex's POV**

 

"Does anyone know the Latin phrase for Seize the night?" Asked Alex as she turned away from the chalkboard and stared at the small group of students who then began to raise their hands.

 

She looked around for a moment before calling out the one kid who look the most uninterested kid in the class. "Brent?" The curly-haired boy didn't respond.

 

"Kutzle?" She called out again, beginning to lose her patience. It irks her when she has to say things more than once.

 

A habit she picked up as she got older. Quickly, she picked up a textbook and walked over to Brent and slammed the textbook on the kid's desk, making him shoot up in his seat.

"Huh? What?!" said Brent groggily as he began to rub his eyes.

 

"Look kid, I get it." Alex stated. "I took Latin when I was your age and honestly, I didn't think that I would use it. You know like when you look at a math problem and think to yourself, 'When am I going to use this in real life?' you know? But you'd be surprised what Latin can be used for." She replied simply.

 

"Sorry, Ms. Rose." Apologized Brent as his cheeks began to flush into a bright pink.

 

"Now where were we?" Asked Alex as she walked back at her desk. 

 

"Ah yes, Kutzle... What is the Latin phrase for 'Seize the night'?" She asked him. 

 

"Carpe noctem." answered Brent.

 

 ** _"ALL STUDENTS AND FACULTY PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM PLEASE. ALL STUDENTS AND FACULTY PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM. THANK YOU."_**  Announced Principal Cooper through the intercom.

 

"Okay guys, form a single file line, I'll be right behind you guys." Said Alex as she ushered the group out of the room. She took a quick glance back at the class before walking back.

 

 _Dammit nothing!_  She thought to herself before shutting it behind her. After a few minutes of walking down past the different classrooms, she finally arrived at the auditorium, reliving memories of the dance shows she would be apart of.

 

It was what her world revolved around and she wanted to become a professional dancer. But it was over. This was her reality now and a part of her hated that.

 

"Hey kiddo, you find anything?" Asked Dean as he placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping her from her reverie.

 

"Nothing yet, we might have to sneak in at night." Replied Alex as she, Sam and Dean took a seat next to each other as the Principal walked up to the podium.

 

She waited for all the students to get settled into the seats and for the commotion to subside. "As you know we lost two people this week. Ashley Johnson and Mr. Baldwin." Announced Principal Cooper to the crowd as they watched her in attention.

 

"They were two of the most of the kindest people that Thunder Ridge High School has ever had." The principal rambled on Alex looked around to see if there was anything suspicious going on.

 

"So how are we gonna sneak into the school?" Whispered Sam making sure that nobody but Alex and Dean could hear him.

 

"Dunno." Shrugged Alex. "Maybe bribe one of the janitors to let us in after everybody else leaves?" She suggested.

 

"Although I'm one for breaking into schools and all I suggest we just go to the school dance." Replied Dean with a shit-eating smirk that made Alex want to slap it off his face.

 

He pointed to one of the banners that surrounded the auditorium, making Sam and Alex look up.

 

**Thunder Ridge High Senior Dance: Friday, June 5, 2014.**

 

"Aw look at that, Dean-O knows how to read! Isn't that adorable?" Replied Alex, wiping that smug smirk of his face.

 

"Bitch." Muttered Dean.

 

"Asshole." She replied, giving him a smirk of her own.

 

"Okay can we get through this case without you two bickering?! When we're done then you two can go back to kicking each other's asses." Sam interrupted them.

 

He was clearly annoyed at the fact that both Dean and Alex were already fighting. And he has every right to be annoyed. Alex met the boys not even two hours ago and now her and Dean were at each other's throats. 

 

"You're right Sam, I'm sorry." She said, giving Sam a sincere smile.

 

"Are there any of the teachers that would like to chaperon the dance?" Asked the principal, snapping the three out of their conversation.

 

She scanned the room until Sam spoke up. "Principal Cooper, I believe that Ms. Rose, Mr. Hamill and myself would be capable in chaperoning the dance tonight." Both Alex and Dean snapped their heads to Sam who raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

 

"Uh... Yes Principal Cooper I agree with Mr. Ford that we should chaperon the dance so that we could... You know... Get to know the students better." She replied shakily.

 

She looked at the three of them as if she was trying to let everything sink in before smiling at them. 

 

"Alright then. You three stay with me, everybody else can go home and get ready for the dance." She said as the students and other teachers left the auditorium.

 

As they walked up the steps to meet with the principal, Alex and Sam stared at Dean as he watched the more attractive girls walk by him.

 

"Seriously Dean?" Asked Sam as he shook his head.

 

"What? They're hot Sammy. And one of them told me she was eighteen." Dean replied, wiggling his eyebrows at them.

 

"You do realize most of these girls are Freshmen right?" Alex commented.

 

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" Dean scoffed as he crossed his arms against his chest.

 

She rolled her big brown eyes at him and walked over to one of the girls. She was tall and curvy with long blonde hair with way too much make-up on her face. Alex pointed at the girl and Dean nodded.

 

"Excuse me?" Asked Alex as she tapped the girl's shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation on boy bands and what not but just a quick question? How old are you?" She asked.

 

The girl looked at her "I'm thirteen. Why do you ask?" Said the girl loud enough for Dean and Sam to hear her.

 

"No reason. You can go back to class sweetie." Said Alex sweetly.

 

She walked back to the Winchesters, joining Sam in laughing at the elder Winchester.

 

"You shut your faces!" Dean said angrily, making Alex laugh harder.

 

"You know what they call girls like that Dean-O?" Cooed Alex as she got close to him.

 

He glared at her. "Jail bait." She said as she walked passed him.

 

"Okay, she's awesome." Chuckled Sam as Dean rolled his eyes at him. "Shut up Sammy."

 

 

 

 

 

**SAM'S POV**

 

 

 

 

After a few minutes of watching his brother Dean and the new girl bickering, the three of them walked up onstage and met up with Principal Cooper.

 

"So uh... We just make sure nobody gets a little touchy feely here." Said Dean as he gave the Principal a wink.

 

 _Of course he would start with the flirting_  thought Sam as he rolled his eyes at his older brother.

 

"Well yes you have to make sure that the students don't get so close to each other but also that the dance goes smoothly, meaning nobody is allowed to leave the gym." Warned Principal Cooper.

 

The three of them nodded in agreement. "Okay good. Get home and get ready the dance starts 7:30 and I need you three help out with the decorations." She said before finally leaving.

 

"Well then." Sam said, turning to his older brother and their new ally. "Let's get started."

 

 


	4. Heads Will Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the gruesome death of her mother, Alex Marlowe a young huntress works a case at a local school in Lebanon, posing as a teacher. But soon things get hectic after a meeting with brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and a near-death experience, She tags along with the brothers in hunting the things that go bump in the night.

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

_This is friggin' bullshit_  thought Dean as he placed ribbons from one side of the gym. He always hated when Sam did the investigating while Dean was still undercover. Like the last time in Minnesota when they were investigating a case at a spa resort with Sammy as a yoga instructor and he worked in the kitchen.

 

"Marlowe, catch!" He shouted as he chucked the roll of ribbon across the gym. She catches it with one hand, rips the long piece off with her teeth, and taped it to the corner of the ceiling.

 

His eyes trailed down her petite figure as she began to climb down louder. For a pain in the ass, she sure is hot thought Dean as he began to climb down the ladder as well.

 

"So kiddo, how'd you get into hunting?" He asked loud enough for her to hear. The hunter turned around and faced him.

 

"I don't really talk about that sort of stuff." She answered back.

 

"Just a story for another time okay?" She smiled weakly at him.

 

"Yeah, if... We even see each other again." He responded as he got closer to her.

 

"Wow this is looking great great job guys." Said the principal as she walked in, admiring the work Dean and Alex made.

 

"Um thank you principal Cooper." Marlowe answered rubbing her hand behind her neck.

 

"I'm impressed by you two." She said as she walked towards Dean.

 

"Anyways, you two should start getting ready the dance starts in an hour." She said with a smile before walking away. Both Dean and Alex gave her a fake smile as she left.

 

"I hate dances." Said Alex as she walked towards the door and grabbed her shoes.

 

"Why?" Asked Dean, cocking up an eyebrow at her, interested.

 

"Another story for another time Winchester." She replied.

 

"I'll meet you and Sam back here and figure out if there's a way we can look for the nest without getting caught." She said before pushing the doors open and leaving.

 

_Why do I have the sudden urge to know more about her?_  Thought Dean. Suddenly his phone goes off, disrupting him from his thoughts. 

 

"Yeah." Said Dean as he answered his phone. 

 

"Hey, I think I found something, you alone?" Asked Sam.

 

"I'll meet you at the diner across the street from Buckshot Inn." Dean said as he hung up and walked out of the gym.

 

He walked out onto the parking lot and headed straight the black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, his "baby". He gets inside and turns on the ignition, the engine roaring into life.

 

 

 

***Fifteen Minutes Later...***

 

 

 

 

After a quick drive to the Buckshot Motel, Dean parked Baby in the parking lot and jogged across the street to the Lucky Strike Diner.

 

"So what'd you find Sammy?" He asked as he sat across his younger brother.

 

"Get this.." Said Sam as he swallowed part of his salad.

 

"So I got a copy of the photos Alex showed us earlier and check this." He said as he shows the elder Winchester another picture. 

 

"So what am I lookin' at here?" Asked Dean as he studied the photo.

 

"Look at the victim's wrist." Sam replied as he took another forkful of his salad as Dean watched in disgust.

 

"How the hell can you eat that rabbit food?" Dean asked.

 

"Can I get you anything?" Asked a waitress as Sam quickly flipped the photos over.

 

"I'll take the double bacon cheeseburger. Extra bacon, thanks sweetheart." Dean said with a wink, making her blush. 

 

"Comin'right up." She replied as she walked away from them, with Dean staring at her backside. Sam clears his throat, snapping Dean from his dirty thoughts.

 

"So anyways there's a strange mark on the victim's wrist." Sam said as he handed him the photo again.

 

"Are we dealing with a God?" Asked Dean as he handed back the photos to Sam.

 

"Possibly. However, there is a lore that's ties that symbol with certain kind of vamps." Replied Sam.

 

"You think Buffy the Vampire Slayer know what kind of Vamp it is?" Asked Dean as the waitress placed his burger on the table in front of him along with her number scribbled onto a napkin. 

 

"Thanks sweetheart." Said Dean as he dug into his burger.

 

"Hmm..." He said as he placed the burger on the plate.

 

"Let's go see Alex then."

 

 

 

 

 

**ALEX'S POV**

 

 

 

"Okay... Red dress?Or Black?" Alex asked herself as she compared the two dresses. The first option was a red cocktail dress with lace sleeves that covered her Lotus and Lace tattoos and that reached mid-thigh with a lace layer that covered just above her knee. She put the dress against her body and looked in the mirror, then put the black, long sleeved lace dress up against her body before deciding on the red one. 

She threw the black dress on the bed and headed into the bathroom, stripped out of her conservative dress and headed into the shower. As the water cascaded down her body, her mind began to drift back to when she met the Winchesters earlier today. Both Sam and Dean were crazy good-looking. She could tell that she would become close to Sam since the two of them enjoyed making fun of Dean and also he seemed nice.

Dean on the other hand, he was more of a cocky, arrogant jerk that she couldn't stand and yet... She was intrigued by him. It must have been the emerald green eyes that have seen so much in his life. Both boys have seen so much in their lives but Dean, there was just something about him that had her drawn to him.

"Shit!" Yelped Alex as the cold water rained down on her, snapping her from her thoughts. She turned off the faucet, wrapped around her towel and headed back into her room, getting dressed in record time. 

Quickly, she straightened her hair, did her make up and grabbed her duffle bag, running out the door and to the trunk of her 1970 Dodge Charger, tossing the bag into the trunk and pulling out her black stilettos and slipping them on, making her look taller than her 5 foot 2 inch size. She then gets into her car and drives off.

 

**TWENTY FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

 

Alex pulled up on the parking lot and parked her Charger into an empty space as did a sleek, black Chevy Impala.

 

"Son of a bitch." She said with a smile. She turns off the engine and takes her keys out of the ignition, stepping out of her car at the same time Sam and Dean got out of theirs.

 

"Nice car." Said Dean as he walked over to her.

 

"Nice suit." Alex replied as she noticed Dean's well tailored black suit and red and gray tie. 

 

"You two sure clean up nice." She said with smile. As she went over to her trunk, pulled out her duffle bag and opened it, pulling out a long blade and a vile of Dead Man's Blood, dipping the blade with the blood.

 

"Hot girl, hot dress, and a nice car... I like." Dean said as he walked over to her.

 

"Are you flirting with me Dean-o?" Asked Alex as she put the machete back into her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

 

"Is it working?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

 

"Nah." She replied as she walked passed him, he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

 

"Nah?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, nah." She smirked at him. "If you wanna get into my pants Winchester, you've gotta try harder than that." She said as she headed towards the front door.

 

"You guys comin' or not?" She shouted as she went in through the door.

 

She heard two sets of footsteps behind her and felt a hand on her shoulder, realizing it was Sam. "So uh what's the plan boys?" Asked Alex as the three of them stopped outside the gym.

 

"Um yeah, Alex do you know what this symbol means?" Asked Sam as he pulled out a picture from his pocket and showed it to her.

 

"The Ankh symbol. It's associated with Egyptian Gods." She said as she took a quick glance at the picture but then looked again.

 

"Wait hold on. This isn't any ankh symbol guys. I think I know what kind of Vamps we're dealing with." 

 

"What are we dealing with Buffy?" Grunted Dean as he crossed his arms across his chest.

 

"Hungarian Vamps and don't call me Buffy,  _Oz!_ " She replied, making Sam giggle. Dean glares at his younger brother and automatically Sam shuts up.

 

"Anyways look at the symbol. It's doesn't look like an ordinary symbol." She said as she pulled out her phone from her dress and handed it to Sam. 

 

"See how the symbol on the vic is more fanged out than the symbol I have on my phone." Said Alex as both Sam and Dean examined the two photos.

 

"Well then, you ready to gank these sons of bitches?" Asked Dean as he was ready to head into the gym but he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned around and saw Alex grabbing his arm.

 

"Dude! You can't just go in guns blazing, you need to set up a plan." She whispered.

 

He rolled his eyes and took a step towards her. "Alright sweetheart, I'm all ears." He replied. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**DEAN'S POV**  

 

 

 

 

 

Dean couldn't help but stare at Alex as she walked past him, bending down and hiding their duffle bags under a food table.

 

"So what is it we're doing again?" Asked Dean as he stood next to her.

 

"Don't drink the punch Winchester." She said as she dug into her dress and pulled out a vile of Dead Man's Blood and slipped it into the punch bowl.

 

"Damn, that's hot Marlowe." Said Dean.

 

"Keep it in your pants Winchester, we got a job to do." She replied.

 

"And now we wait." Said Alex as she leaned against the table. 

 

They watched as kids started chatting and dancing with each other. Occasionally they would walk up and take some punch. Dean's phone goes off, seeing a text from Sam.

 

**_"Anything?"_**  

 

Dean started typing away on his phone. 

 

**_"Nothing yet. You?"_ **

 

He puts his phone back in his pocket and turned his attention back to Alex who looked stunning in that red lace dress with black stilettos.  _Dammit Dean! Control yourself!_  He thought to himself. But he couldn't help but think about earlier when she grabbed his arm. The one with the mark. It was as if... She calmed him down just by touching him.  _No way it's her_  Dean thought. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm again, pulling him out of thoughts. "You wanna go dance?" Asked Alex.

 

As soon as Dean opened his mouth, they heard groans from across the room. Both Dean and Alex whipped their heads and noticed some of the teachers and the students on the ground clutching their stomachs, sharp fangs shielding their teeth. "Son of a bitch. Get Sam!" Said Alex as she flipped the punch table over and grabbed her duffle bag, pulling out her machete.

 

"No way Sweetheart I told you I was gonna pull you out when things got bad." Said Dean as he grabbed her arm.

"Fat chance Winchester!" She pushed Dean out of the way with all her might as a Vamp tried to take advantage of their distraction by trying to attack Dean. Dean fell to the ground and was mesmerized as he watched her kick the Vamp off her and cut his head off, rolling onto the floor.  _That's so hot!_

 

Dean scrambles to his feet and grabs a machete as well as the two of them begin to get outnumbered. 

 

"Shit! It's a fucking nest!" Cursed Alex.

 

"No shit Sherlock!" Shouted Dean as he punched a vamp then sliced his head too.

 

"Dean-o, a little help here?" Shouted Alex as she tried her best to ward off the vamps by punching and kicking them.

 

"Dean!" Shouted a voice above the commotion.

 

"Sam!" Dean replied, instantly recognizing the voice. Suddenly there was a scream from across the room. After Dean finished off what he thought was the last of the Vamps, he whips his head and sees Principal Cooper grabbing Alex by her throat and dragging her up against the wall. 

 

"I didn't think you'd actually be stupid enough to fall for this trap. Well, given that you're traveling with the Winchesters, it should say a lot." Said Principal Cooper as she squeezed Alex's throat more.

 

"Bite me." Alex managed to say as she struggled to breathe and made eye contact with the Elder Winchester.  _She's stalling Dean. Do something!_  Shouted the tiny voice in his head.

 

"Poor choice of words there Marlowe... See I'm gonna kill you first, then your two boy toys." Said the vamp when suddenly, Dean's right arm started to tremble and with a growl, he drove the machete through the Vamp's chest, making her let go of Alex, then pushed the vamp against the wall and placed the blade across her throat and pushed it deeper until blood started to splatter across his face and the vamp's head roll on the floor. 

 

He walked over to Sam where he began examining Alex and saw that she had gash across her stomach, cuts along her face and a few bruises.

 

"You okay?" Asked Dean as he crouched over and examined her.

 

"Merely a flesh wound." She chuckled then winced in pain.

 

"We got to take her back to the bunker man, she's not doing so well." Said Sam with a worried expression on his face. 

 

"Bunker? What bunker?" Asked Alex as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

 

"Shit!" Dean muttered to himself.

 

"I'll take her to the bunker, you clean up this mess." He instructed as he took off his blazer and wrapped it around her body.

 

"Come on Marlowe." Dean said as he picked up her unconscious body and walked out into the parking lot. He opened the back door and gently placed her on the seat, then got into the driver's side of Baby and drove off.

 

 


	5. Colette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the gruesome death of her mother, Alex Marlowe a young huntress works a case at a local school in Lebanon, posing as a teacher. But soon things get hectic after a meeting with brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and a near-death experience, She tags along with the brothers in hunting the things that go bump in the night.

**DEAN'S POV**   
  
  
  
  
  


After about an hour and a half, Dean parked his car inside the bunker and went into the backseat, gently carrying Alex's body inside. He quickly jogged into one of the spare rooms and gently placed her on the bed. He went into the bathroom down the hall, grabbed a medical kit and headed back to the spare room where Alex was starting to wake up.

 

"Where am I?" She asked as she tried to get up but winced in pain.

 

"Stay down Marlowe. You got hurt pretty bad." He replied as he rushed over to her and sat by her.

 

"You got a deep cut right on your stomach there. You mind if I lift up your dress a little? You know to disinfect the cut and stitch you up." He asked as he looked anywhere but her big brown eyes.

 

"Um yeah, sure Dean." She replied softly. He gently lifted the hem of her red lace dress and chuckled as he noticed the black sports tights Alex was wearing.

 

"Wasn't what you were expecting huh Dean-o?" She giggled, then winced in pain. He shook his head and grabbed a bottle of peroxide and some cotton swabs.

 

"You might wanna hold on to something, this is gonna hurt like a bitch." He said as he poured some of the peroxide on one of the swab and began to place it on her cut.

 

He watched as her face contorted in pain as he continued to clean the wound.

 

"You okay?" He asked.

 

"Yeah I'm fine." She grunted back.

 

He continued to clean up her wounds and noticed some old scars on her body.  _I wonder how she got those scars_  thought Dean as he finally cleaned up the wounds.

 

Next he grabbed a needle and some dental floss that was already threaded and gently braced his hand against her lower abdomen. He looked back to her almost asking her if it was okay to continue and she nods. He began to pierce her skin with the needle and began to stitch her up. It didn't take him long until he finished the last stitch, then took a pair of scissors and cutting off the floss.

 

"And you're done kiddo. Take these painkillers it'll help a little." Said Dean as he took some pills and a water bottle from the kit and handed them over.

 

Alex took the pills gratefully and popped them into her mouth, then taking the bottle from his hand, twisting the cap and taking a sip. "I really don't know how to thank you Dean." She replied, smiling weakly.

 

"I know how." He replied, giving her a wolfish grin and she sighs shaking her head.

 

"Must you cheapen the moment?"

 

"Yeah." His smile grows wider and he chuckles.

 

"Get some rest Marlowe. Don't want you driving around all hopped up on drugs." He said as he got up from the edge of the bed and headed towards the door.

 

He shut the door behind him and walked down the long hallway and into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator then walked to the library, sitting at the polished wooden table and turning on his laptop.

 

"Dean?" Dean heard Sam shout as he heard the bunker door slam shut.

 

"In the library." He replied, looking at the bottle of beer in his hands, debating on whether or not he should drink it. "I brought pizza if you want some. How's she doing?" He asked as he sat down across from Dean.

 

"She's okay now. Stitched her up and gave her some painkillers, she's passed out in one of the spare rooms." Dean replied as he continued to stare at the beer bottle.

 

"Hey Sam?" Dean asked, looking up from the bottle.

 

"What's up?" he asked as he took a slice of pizza from the box.

 

"The thing about the mark." He sighed before Sam cut him off.

 

"Yeah Dean, I know. No researching the mark." Sam replied as he took a bite out of his veggie lovers' slice.

 

"It's not that Sammy... well it is that but do you remember anything about Colette?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Asked Sam as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Then it hits him.

 

"Dean you don't think tha-"

 

"Oh yeah." Said Dean as he cut his younger brother off.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

**ALEX'S POV**

 

 

 

 

 

**_*THREE HOURS LATER...*_ **   
  


 

 

 

Alex woke up in the middle of the night with a throbbing pain that shot through her head. "Where am I?" She said to herself as she rubbed her temples.

 

She looked around the room and noticed a small sink near the door. She got up quickly and winced.  _What the hell?_ thought Alex as she looked over at the nightstand and noticed some clothes, along with a note.

 

**_"Dean lend you some clothes you can use since that dress you have on got ruined. If you need anything, please let us know._ **

**_-Sam"_ **

 

She smiled at the gesture. Slowly she reached for the zipper on her back and pulled it down, stripping it off without hurting herself more than she already is. She took a quick glance in the mirror, seeing the scratch the vamp gave her was stitched up and she suddenly remembers what happened before she passed out the second time. Dean's hands on her stomach as the needle pierced through her skin. She began to blush at the thought.

 

_How much has he seen?_  Thought Alex as she grabbed Dean's old Def Leppard t-shirt and shrugged it on. She then grabbed his pair of sweatpants and slipped it on. Suddenly she heard whispers from the other side of the door. Out of curiosity, she gently placed her ear on the wooden door.

 

"Okay, so you're telling me that Alex might be your Colette? You've gotta be kidding me." She heard Sam say.

 

_Colette? What does he mean by that and who the hell is Colette?_  Thought Alex as a knock on the door snapped her from her reverie.

 

"Alex? You up?" Asked Sam from the other side of the door.

 

"Yeah, just woke up." She replied.

 

"Can we come in Marlowe? Sammy brought pizza." Dean said.

 

She opened the heavy, wooden door and let the Winchesters inside. Dean handed her a plate holding a slice of a Supreme pizza and sat down at the edge of the bed as Sam sat down at a chair that was next to a desk.

 

"Thank you." She said softly as she took a bite out of the slice.

 

"Uh Alex, can we ask you something?" Sam spoke up as he shifted in his chair.

 

"Sure. What's up?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Dean and I have been thinking that maybe you can stay with us in the bunker?" He replied cautiously.

 

"You just met me." She answered, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

 

Suddenly, she noticed something on Dean that she never noticed before. "What's that on your arm Dean-O?" Asked Alex as she placed her plate on the nightstand and walked over to Dean grabbing his right arm.

 

 

She ran her fingers along his forearm and traced along the strange mark, earning a sharp intake of breath from the elder Winchester. Her eyes darted up to his emerald green eyes.

 

"Dean? Are you okay?" She asked nervously, tearing away her gaze from him and went back to the mark.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied as he quickly took his forearm away from her grasp.

 

"It's been a long night and I'm gonna go to bed." Said Dean as he got up from the edge of the bed and left the room.  _Okay? That was weird_  thought Alex as she watched him shut the door behind him.

 

_Damn! I hate to see him go but I love to watch him lea-_  

 

"Alex? Alex!" Sam said, snapping his fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of her dirty thoughts.

 

"Sorry, what?" She answered as she shook her head.

 

He sighs. "Look Alex, I get it, two guys asking you to live with them right after meeting them. It's scary. But there's something you need to know about Dean." Sam said as he ran his fingers through his long hair.

 

"Dean..." Sam began to speak, still pensive on how to choose his words carefully before opening his mouth to speak again.

 

"That mark on Dean's arm, it's the Mark of Cain." He said. 

 

_The Mark of Cain? No wonder that mark looked familiar_  She thought to herself as her scalp began to prickle.

 

"It's changing him Alex and I've been doing some research on the mark and found that after Cain became a Knight of Hell, he met a woman by the name of Colette." He said cautiously as if waiting for a response from her to continue and she nods.

 

"They fell in love and she forgave Cain of the past atrocities and only asked him not to kill again." She sat in silence, letting everything sink into her mind. 

 

_Well that explains Dean's behavior before he left the room_  she thought. "Okay? So what exactly does this have to do with me?" She asked as she tucked some stray hairs behind her ear.

 

"Lore says that whenever the Mark gained a little control over Cain, Colette would touch the mark and by that simple gesture, Cain would gain control of the mark again." He answered.

 

"So what are you trying to say Sammy? That I'm Dean's Colette?" She said with a nervous laugh.

 

He didn't reciprocate the laugh but instead nodded. She stopped laughing and her eyes widen. "Wait. You're serious?" She asked.

 

"Dean told me that when you touched his arm earlier today, he felt it calmed him down a bit." Said Sam as he got up from the chair and sat next to her.

 

"That explains what happened five minutes ago." Said Alex as she looked at the floor.

 

"I saw the Mark and touched it. I looked at Dean and saw the pain that he had on his face just fade away." She said.

 

"Look Alex, I know it's a lot to take in right now but in the end it's up to you. If you want to leave then that's fine, but if you want to help save my brother from that mark then you need to stay here." He said, as his hazel eyes looked into her light brown eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment debating on whether or not she should join the Winchester brothers.

 

 

 

_If I leave then I can just live my life as a normal hunter. But if I join them, my chances of surviving are limited, yet there is so much adventure that I'd would like to see and I think it's my best shot_  thought Alex. "So Marlowe, what's it gonna be? You in or out?" Sam asked her, waiting to hear her final answer.   
  



	6. Alex's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the gruesome death of her mother, Alex Marlowe a young huntress works a case at a local school in Lebanon, posing as a teacher. But soon things get hectic after a meeting with brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and a near-death experience, She tags along with the brothers in hunting the things that go bump in the night.

**ALEX'S POV**

 

 

 

"So Marlowe, What's it gonna be? You in or out?" Asked Sam as he waited to hear Alex's final answer.

 

After a moment of silence, she looked up at the younger Winchester and smiled. "I'll stay." Sam smiled widely, reached over and pulling Alex into a tight embrace.

 

"Sammy... Can't. Breathe." Struggled Alex.

 

"Sorry 'bout that." Said Sam as he pulled away and got up Alex's bed.

 

"Get some rest okay Alex?" He said as he walked towards the door.

 

"Thanks, you too Sam." She responded as he closed the door behind him.

 

"Hey Sam?" Alex called out. Quickly, he opened the door and walked back inside the room.

 

"You need anything?" He asked. She shakes her head no.

 

"You think we should tell Dean... you know that I'm staying with you boys?" She suggested.

 

"No, let him find out on his own. Good night Alex." He answered with a smile before shutting the door behind him. She crawled into the bed and got under the covers, getting comfortable. _I think I might get used to this..._    
  


 

 

***THE NEXT DAY: 4:45 A.M.***   
  
  


 

 

 

Alex woke up in the middle of the night with a gasp. She looked around the room then shook her head. That was some dream She thought to herself as she swung her legs off the bed, getting up and stretching her limbs.  _Shit!_ She said to herself, forgetting about her glasses.

 

She quietly made her way across the room, slowly opening the door so that it wouldn't creak. Her feet gently padded across the hallway passed Room 11. "There has to be a garage here somewhere." She whispered to herself as she made a right then a left and kept walking until she stopped in front of the door.

 

As soon as she reached for the door knob she heard someone cock back a shotgun. "Take one more step and I swear I'll shoot." Grunted a familiar voice.

 

She slowly put her hands up and turned around looking into the Emerald green eyes of Dean Winchester, holding a sawed-off shotgun.

 

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me?" Said Alex as she crossed her arms across her chest. He sighed and put down the shotgun.

 

"What the hell are you still doing up Marlowe?" He asked as he leaned against the wall.

 

"Couldn't sleep and I needed my glasses." She said as she firmly stayed her ground.

 

"You wear glasses?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 

"Yeah, I do. So can you tell me where the garage is and I'll be out of your hair." Alex answered.

 

"You're leaving right now?" He asked as he walked over to her, his six-foot-two frame towering over her five-foot-two stature.

 

"You're not getting rid of me that easily Winchester." She replied with a smirk.

 

She got up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "I know about the Mark, Dean."

 

Automatically, he grabbed his forearm, although Alex could tell he didn't mean to do that. He cleared his throat. "So you said you needed to go into the garage?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

 

"Follow me." He added as he turned on his heel and went the other direction. She ran behind him as she tried to catch up with his long strides.   
  
  
  
  


 

 

**DEAN'S POV**    
  


 

 

"What are you doing up anyways, Dean-o?" Alex asked out of curiosity.

 

"I'm a light sleeper." Dean replied as they finally reached the garage. He watched Alex as she stared at the enormous garage, her mouth gaping at their surroundings.

 

"Dude!" She exclaimed as she ran across the garage mesmerized by the beautiful, vintage cars and motorcycles.

 

"These are amazing!" She exclaimed before covering her mouth with her hands.

 

"What's wrong Marlowe?" Dean questioned, furrowing his eyebrows at her.  _She was excited a few seconds ago what the hell?_  Thought Dean.

"I completely forgot Sam's still asleep, I'm so sorry." Alex quickly apologized. Dean had to admit, he found it pretty cute. He glanced at his watch then glanced back at her.

 

"Well, it's 5:05 so Sammy should be going for his morning jog." He replied.

 

He watched her as she went into the black opaque looking Dodge Charger, reaching across the passenger seat to which he assumed was the glove compartment, ducking her head, then popping back up with a pair of hipster glasses to which he scoffed, "Fucking hipster."

 

"Jerk." Alex snapped back.

 

"Bitch." He retaliated.

 

"Touché." She Answered with a lazy smirk.

 

Suddenly he heard his stomach growl. "You hungry Marlowe?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, I'll make breakfast!" She said as she headed towards the garage door.

 

"Hey wait up!" She shouted as he walked after her.

 

"So this entire place is yours huh?" Asked Alex as they both entered the kitchen.

 

"Yup." Dean said, popping the "p".

 

"Sit at the table kiddo, I'm making breakfast." Dean said as he motioned her over to the table while he went into the fridge and grabbed what he needed.

 

"It's alright, I can make my own breakfast." Alex said as she ran her fingernails through her dark brown hair.

 

"You saved my bacon last night so it's the least I can do. Now, how do you want your eggs?" He asked as he cracked two eggs and let them fall into a pan.

 

"Scrambled. Thank you." She replied. "So what are we gonna do about those Vamps we iced last night? It's gotta look like a bloodbath?" She asked.

 

"Don't worry about it Marlowe, Sammy took care of it last night." Dean answered as he fried up the bacon.

 

After 10 minutes, he places two plates on the table along with two coffee mugs and sat down her in front of her. The two of them sat down and ate in silence, of course Dean didn't know what to say.

 

"So, seeing as this is another day, and I'm a very curious man..." Dean trailed off, making Alex crack a smile.

 

"Yeah, yeah I know." She laughed as she took a bit out of her food. "Oh my god." She groaned as she took another bite. "This is so good." Dean smirked at her. "Don't judge me." She advised sternly.

 

"I don't judge Darlin'" he answered with a chuckle and his hands up in defense.

 

"Okay Dean-o, what is it you wanna know?" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

 

"Well for starters, How the hell did Sammy convince you to stay with us." He chuckled darkly.

 

"Well, he was practically on his knees begging me to stay." She said as she slid off the bench and got down on her knees, placing her hands together "begging".

 

"Come on Alex, please stay with us we need you!" She mocked, making Dean laugh.

 

_I haven't laughed this much in years! What is this girl doing to me?_  Thought Dean as he wiped the tears from the eye crinkles forming.

 

"Sounds like Sammy to me." He comments. He watched as she got up from the floor, gripping Dean's sweatpants and sat back down on the bench.

 

As Alex rolled up the sleeves on Dean's t-shirt, he noticed some weird marks one one arm and a skull on the other. "How many tattoos do you have?" He asked, breaking the silence. She rolled the sleeves up to her shoulders and places her arms on the table.

 

"I showed you the one on my shoulder so that's one, then I got this lotus and lace sleeve on my left arm, and a few other tattoos I can't tell you about." She replied with a wink.

 

_I would just love to see what they are_  thought Dean as he looked at her left forearm. "What's that one about?" He asked.

 

"Oh this?" Replied Alex as she traces the outline of her sugar skull tattoo. "It's a portrait of my mom in a sugar skull form." She said then looked away for a moment before looking back at Dean.

 

"I lost my mother when I was seventeen." She said finally.

 

She looked up and saw Dean's fork stop in mid air. He quickly placed the fork down and wrapped his long fingers around her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, encouraging her to continue.

 

"I can still smell the sulfur that surrounded the house." She replied.  _Shit, the look in her eyes when she talks about this, she looks uncomfortable_  thought Dean as he cleared his throat before speaking.

 

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." He suggested with a sympathetic smile. "Just another story for another day right huh Marlowe?" He gave her another gentle squeeze before letting go.

 

"Yeah." she laughed weakly.  _God, that laugh._

 

"Why don't I show you around the bunker? What do you say?" He asked as he got up from his bench.

 

"Sure Dean, I'd like that."  
  



	7. BladeRunners Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the gruesome death of her mother, Alex Marlowe a young huntress works a case at a local school in Lebanon, posing as a teacher. But soon things get hectic after a meeting with brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and a near-death experience, She tags along with the brothers in hunting the things that go bump in the night.

**ALEX'S POV**

 

 

It's been four months since the Winchesters took Alex in and the three of them have bonded in the short period of time. Sam felt like the big brother she never had. He's very mature at thirty-two and he could pretty much relate with Alex and also they both enjoyed pranking Dean on their rare days off. Dean on the other hand, was something else.Ever since her first night in the Men of Letters bunker, they've gotten to be close. Not as close as she is with the younger Winchester but they were close friends. And over the course of their time together, Alex developed a crush on the Elder Winchester and him flirting with her only made it worse.

 

"Hey Sammy, watcha up to?" Asked Alex as slid into a chair next to him as she took a sip of her beer.

 

 She looked across the library and noticed Dean with his cellphone, pacing across the vast room and mumbling something to himself. Alex peered back to Sam's laptop screen and noticed pictures of a man killing another with a strange looking blade. Her eyes darted down to the title of the article. 

 

"I thought Dean told you not to do any research on the mark." She whispered in his ear.

 

"Well I need to do something to help him out." Sam whispered back at her as he continues to read.

 

 "I understand that you're trying to help him out even though he told you not to. But can you do when he's not in the same room with you?" She responded.

 

 As soon as Sam open his mouth, Dean grunted catching both their attention,"Come on, Crowley. Pick up! Where the hell is he? It's not like he's got a social life." 

 

Alex gave Sam a quizzical look. "Uh, are you actually worried?" Asked Sam as he turned away from Alex and looked up at Dean. 

 

"Guy's got one job -- find the First Blade, bring it back. How hard is that?" Dean answered his little brother before looking up at Alex, giving her a small smile.

 

Quickly, she felt her cheeks get hot and she quickly looked away from Dean and back to Sam's computer screen. "It's Crowley. He's not exactly a team player." Sammy said with a sigh. 

 

"Yeah, but his ass is on the line, too. He goes missing for weeks on end without a peep? Well, not one that makes sense, anyway. Listen to this." Dean replied as he stops pacing and walks over to Sam and Alex while going through his phone.

 

He places it on the table and taps the screen. "Dean. Um..." says a voice with a British accent as it continued to ramble. 

 

Sam and Alex gave each other another quizzical look, before looking back and the Elder Winchester.

 

 "Wait a second. Did he...Drunk-dial you?" Asked Sam as he raised an eyebrow. 

 

Dean glared at his younger brother before picking up his phone and placed it back up to his ear. "Come on." Grunted Dean.

 

The room fell silent as Alex watched Dean resume his pacing back and forth across the room and Sam back on his laptop, before she cleared her throat and spoke up, "Why don't we summon him the old-fashioned way?" Both brothers snapped their heads at her in surprise.

 

 "Marlowe, you're a genius!" Dean practically shouted as he hung up his phone, rushed towards her and pulled her into a massive hug, making her breath hitch.

 

_I hope he didn't hear that_  thought Alex as he pulled away from her and grabbed his keys from the table. "Come on Sammy!" Said Dean as he turned on his heel, grabbing his  army jacket from the chair and headed out of the library. 

 

"I'm coming with you!" Shouted Alex as she got up from her chair and shrugged on her leather jacket.

 

 "I don't think so sweetheart. Just stay put, we won't take long." Dean shot back at her.

 

She closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. Even though Dean and Alex are friends, she hated the fact that Dean always treated her as if she was a damsel in distress.  _"I'm just trying to keep you safe Alex."_  Dean would always say to her every time they had a case. But she never listens to him.

 

"Dean, you always tell me that I should stay back and let men handle this but yet you fail to realize that almost half the time, I end up saving both your asses so save the speech for later and let's catch ourselves a demon got it?" She defended as she crossed her arms across her chest.

 

"No Alex you're not going that's an order!" Dean barked back at her, his jaw tight and pink plump lips setting into a grim line. 

 

She tried her best not to bite her lip and instead ran her fingers through her ponytail. "Guys?" Asked Sam, interrupting the two of them.

 

"Not now Sam!" Shouted Alex and Dean at the same time making him flinch.

 

 "Okay! Okay, I'll just go wait in the car. Try not to kill each other." Was all Sam said before he retreated and left the bunker.

 

"Listen here Winchester." Alex started as she walked towards him. 

 

"You can try to order me around all you want, but I'm letting you know again, since you clearly won't get it through your thick skull the first time we met, that I'm gonna do whatever I damn well please and if that means tagging along to save your ass again, then so be it."

 

He clenched his jaw for moment before sighing in defeat. "Alright fine. Let's go." He said finally before turning on his heel and headed out of the library.

 

 

 

**SAM'S POV**

 

 

 

Sam leaned against his older brother's Impala as he waited for both Dean and Alex to stop bickering like a married couple and look for Crowley. He can understand Dean's point of the argument, considering that she is supposed to calm him down so if anything does happen to her, Dean would never forgive himself. But he can also see Alex's point of the argument. From what she's told him, Alex has been hunting since she was still in high school so she's had enough experience to defend herself.

 

Suddenly the door swings open, making Sam look from up from his phone. He saw Dean walking towards the car with a scowl set on his face and muttering to himself and not long after, Alex steps out with a smug grin on her face. "You got him to let you tag along with us?" Sam whispered in her ear as she reached the door handle.

 

"Damn straight. Although I may or may not have given you a backhanded compliment." She replied with a small laugh trying not to draw any attention from Dean.

 

 "Are you two getting in anytime soon?" Dean snapped at them with an irritated tone to his voice.

 

"Oh lighten up Dean-o!" She said as she ran around Baby and gave Dean a quick peck on the cheek. 

 

_That's something you don't see everyday_  thought Sam as he quickly noticed his older brother's cheeks turn pink.

 

Dean's eyes shot up at Sam and gave him a glare almost as if he was saying,  _"If you say anything I'll fucking kill you."_  Sam quickly places his arms up in defense as he gets in the car next to Dean.

 

After about a twenty-five minute drive and Dean and Alex arguing over who the better which Def Leppard record was better. 

 

" _Dude I'm telling you Rock of Ages was totally a better song than Pour Some Sugar On Me."_ Alex yelled from the backseat of Baby. 

 

He watched Dean as he looked at Alex from the rear view mirror and rolled his eyes at her.  _"How dare you!"_  Dean shouted at her then added a chuckle. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes at the both of them. He knows that the two of them like each other but they're just as stubborn to admit it. They finally reach an empty intersection just outside of Lebanon. 

 

"Alex, Sammy, you two know what to do." Said Dean as he turned off the ignition and got out of the Impala.

 

They quickly followed the older Winchester out of the Impala and headed over to the trunk, opening it. Dean pulls out two duffel bags, tossing one over to Sam. 

 

"Start drawing the circle and I'll do the rest." Said Sam as he opened the bag and tossed her a can of red spray paint.

 

"You got it boss!" She replied with a roll of her eyes as she jogged over to the intersection and began to spray the bloody red color onto the black asphalt. 

 

"So you gonna tell her how you feel?" Sam asked his older brother as they both leaned against the hood of baby.

 

"How I feel about what?" Dean asked as he knitted his eyebrows in confusion. 

 

"Don't play stupid with me. You know what I'm talking about." Sam replied with a stern look on his face. 

 

"Really Sam, I don't know what you're talking about so knock it off before I start swinging" Dean replied as he started getting angry. 

 

"You like Alex don't you Dean?" he teased. "I saw the way you blushed when she kissed you on the cheek. Don't deny it." He continued to poke fun at his older brother.

 

"Yo Sammy! What are you waiting for? it's your turn." Alex shouted before Dean got a chance to speak. 

 

He ran over to where she was standing as She ran over to Dean. It didn't take him long to finish the trap since he's been used to trapping demons for a long it took him about five minutes. He straightened himself up and noticed Alex and Dean talking to each other. She placed her hand on his arm and for a moment Sam could see Dean's body stiffen, but then it relaxed.

 

"Alright Dean you're up!" Shouted Sam as Dean walked passed him holding a container in his hands.

 

"So, what were you and Dean talking about?" Sam asked Alex as he leaned back against Baby's hood again. 

 

"Oh nothing just talking about girl stuff." She replied with a smile. 

 

"Alright do it." Said Dean to Sam  as the other two hunters joined him in the Devil's trap. 

"Let me do it." Alex suggested. Both Sam and Dean looked at each other and moved out of the way.

 

She cleared her throat a took a deep breath before speaking. "Daemon, esto subiecto voluntati meae." She said loudly. 

 

"I think you pronounced it wrong Marlowe." Dean said with a smirk. 

 

"Eat me Dean." Alex retaliated as she glared back at him. Out of nowhere, they heard a voice that made the three of them stop.

 

"Winchesters."

 


	8. BladeRunners Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the gruesome death of her mother, Alex Marlowe a young huntress works a case at a local school in Lebanon, posing as a teacher. But soon things get hectic after a meeting with brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and a near-death experience, She tags along with the brothers in hunting the things that go bump in the night.

** DEAN'S POV **

 

 

"Winchesters." Said a firm voice from behind the three hunters, making them stop in their tracks.

 

They turned around and saw the silhouette of a woman who was a few inches shorter than Alex walk towards them. "I-is that, uh...?" Stammered Sam.

 

"Oh yeah..." Answered Alex as she scratched her head.

 

"Well, that explains a lot." Dean rolled his eyes.

 

They all stared at the short woman wearing a Navy Blue dress, a long fashionable necklace, blood red hair and blood red eyes smirking right at them. "Is that fucking Snooki?" Alex leaned over and whispered to Dean which only made him chuckle.

 

"Okay, uh, look... Snooki, can I call you 'Snooki'?" Asked Sam, taking a step closer to her.

 

With one blink to her eyes that piercing red turned into normal dark brown eyes. "No. It's Nicole now." She responded with a pearly white smile as she twirled her fingers through the tips of her long hair.

 

Dean leaned over and took in Alex's perfume.  _Vanilla and Lilacs. A weird yet interesting combo._  Dean thought as he whispered in her ear. "Watch and learn, rookie." And for a quick moment, he thought he saw her shiver.

 

"Like I said, eat me Dean." She replied as she turned her attention to Sam.

 

"Okay, then. Nicole, we can do this one of two ways. The easy way, you talk. Or the easier way..." Sam pulls out the demon blade from his coat pocket. "You still talk." He added.

 

"I vote for number two." Dean responded with a tight-lipped smile which only made Alex roll her eyes at him.

 

"We just want some basic information on Crowley. That's it." Sam explained.

 

"Google him. Are we done?" Nicole replied with a bored tone as she examined her bright red fingernails.

 

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..." Alex incanted as she stepped forward.

 

"Seriously Marlowe?" Dean's gruff voice expressed his annoyance.

 

"You got any bright ideas Dean-o?" She turned around and rolled her eyes at him.

 

"Yeah, plenty." He replied as he towered over her.

 

"That's enough!" Sam barked, making Alex jump.

 

"Geez! get a room you two." The demon commented.

 

"You don't speak unless you're spoken to, got it Snooki?" Dean shot back as he grabbed Ruby's demon blade from his little brother's hand and charged at her before he felt a small hand wrap their fingers around his right arm.

 

"Dean no!" Alex stopped Dean in his tracks. He turned around and looked into her Bourbon colored eyes and his face softened for a moment. "If you want to find Crowley then you need to calm down." She whispered as she let go.

 

_Damn it! I hate when she's right._  Dean thought as he lowered his hand and gave the blade back to Sam. "You tell us everything you know, bitch!" Dean grunted at the demon.

 

"Last time I heard, he was somewhere in the western Pacific." Nicole quickly answered. She then continued to talk about how Crowley's followers have betrayed him and have now followed Abaddon. "She's gonna make her move. Are we done? I got a thing." She began to fix her hair.

 

Dean, Sam and Alex exchanged looks at each other before Sam stepped forward. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..." Sam began before being interrupted by Nicole.

 

"Seriously? An exorcism again? We had a deal!" The demon shouted in anger.

 

"See ya, Snooks." Alex smirked.

 

\---- -

 

 

 

"You guys hungry?" Asked Dean as he stopped by the bunker.

 

"Uh... No thanks. I'm gonna keep researching the first blade and call you if I find anything, okay?" Sam answered as he grabbed his laptop from between himself and Dean and hopped out of the car, shutting it behind him.

 

Dean looked up at the rearview mirror, staring at the big brown eyes that stared back at him. "You can sit in the front sweetheart, I don't bite... not unless you want me to." He shot her a sly wink and for a moment before she got out of the impala he swore he saw Alex's cheeks turn pink.

 

His eyes wondered as she got out of the back seat and got back in through the passenger side. "So Marlowe, what do you wanna eat?" Dean turned his key in the ignition sparking the Impala to roar back to life.

 

"Doesn't matter what I want Dean-o, we'll still end up with burgers and fries." She smiled.

 

"You know me so well." He chuckled as he made his way back on the road.

 

"Well, you're pretty predictable Winchester." She laughed back at him making him scowl, pretending to be hurt.

 

"Remind me again how the hell we're even friends, kiddo?" He asked as he turned his head towards the small brunette, trying his absolute best not to reach over and take her hand in his.  _Calm down Dean, she's not even into you so just calm down._  Dean thought to himself as they pulled up in front of an old diner.

 

"Sorry for what happened earlier." Dean spoke after a moment of silence.

 

"What? Yelling at me for trying to exorcize a demon? It's all water under the bridge." Alex politely smiled. "Come on old man, I'm starvin'!" She raced out of the Impala and jogged towards the diner, making Dean run up from behind her.

 

"Whoa whoa whoa! Who you callin' old man... short stuff." He teased as he ruffled her hair.

 

"Shut up you ass." She giggled.

 

_Jesus, her laugh is like music to my ears._  Dean placed his hand on the small of her back, ushering her inside and found a seat by a nearby window.

 

"Good Evening my name is Jackie and I'll be your waitress for your visit. What can I get for you two? The waitress pulled out a pen and pad from her apron.

 

"I'll get the double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon and a coke." Dean ordered as he handed over his menu.

 

"Okay." The waitress jotted down his simple order. "And for you sweetheart?" She stared at Alex.

 

"Oh, I'll have the same but with a Chocolate milkshake instead." Alex answered as she gave the waitress her menu.

 

"Alright, coming right up Darlin'." Said Jackie as he finished writing down the orders, placed the pen behind her ear and walked behind the counter.

 

Dean watched for a moment as Alex began messing around with one of the white linen cloths. "Something on your mind, Marlowe?" Dean asked, snapping her gaze from the cloth to his face.

 

"Hmm? It's nothing." She replied quickly.

 

He rolled his eyes at her. "Come on Alex, just spit it out." He ordered.

 

"Fine." She sighed, looking back at him. She bit her bottom lip, gathering up the words scrambled in her brain.

 

_Fuck!_  Dean couldn't get his mind out of the gutter and couldn't help but stare at that bottom lip of hers.  _I would just love to bite that bottom lip of hers._

 

"I just... I just find it weird ya know?" She answered. He raised an eyebrow at her, urging her to go on.

 

"One day I was just working on small salt and burn cases and now..." She said as she looked away from him momentarily, her cheeks turning bright pink. "Now I'm saving the world from an evil ginger and an angel off his rocker with none other than the Winchesters."

 

"You two enjoy." The waitress briefly interrupted to drop off their food.

 

"And that's a bad thing?" He asked, taking a bite of his burger.

 

"No, it ain't a bad thing Dean. Besides, I wanted the adventure." She smiled as she dunked a French fry into her milkshake then popped it into her mouth.

 

"Ugh. That's disgusting." Dean grimaced.

 

"What? Dunking my fries into my milkshake?" She asked as she took another French fry and dunked it into the chocolate milkshake and put it in her mouth. "You've put worse things in your mouth, haven't you Winchester?" She said as she finally took a bite out of her burger.

 

Dean's mouth dropped in astonishment for a second and after she took a sip of her shake he leaned over to her. "Talking from experience, huh kiddo." He whispered then stole a sip of her shake.

 

She spat out her milkshake making Dean howl in laughter "You okay kid?" He said as he reached over the table and patted her back.

 

She shot him a glare. "Can you not be such an ass Dean?" She replied as she wiped the chocolate from her mouth with a napkin.

 

"Don't start something you can't finish princess." Dean replied in a low husky tone.

 

_If looks could kill, this girl shot me in the heart._  Dean thought to himself.

 

"Let's get back to finding Crowley shall we?" Alex said, rolling her eyes at him.

 

Before he could speak, Dean felt his phone vibrate on his right thigh. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the ID. "Speak of the devil." His finger swiped against the screen and held the phone up to his ear.

 

"Did you find the First Blade?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off Alex.

 

"Not exactly." Answered the British voice on the other end.

 

"Well, then, what, exactly?" Dean clenched his jaw tight.

 

"I'm in... a jam of sorts. Thought you might help." Crowley confessed.

 

Dean hangs up, putting his phone back into his pocket and sighed.

 

"Dean what's wrong?" Alex placed her burger down on the plate.

 

He pulled out his wallet from his pocket and dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table. "Let's go." He grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the diner.

 


	9. The First Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the gruesome death of her mother, Alex Marlowe a young huntress works a case at a local school in Lebanon, posing as a teacher. But soon things get hectic after a meeting with brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and a near-death experience, She tags along with the brothers in hunting the things that go bump in the night.

** ALEX'S POV **

 

 

 

"Dean, we've been driving for the past hour. Where the hell are we going?" Alex asked Dean as she tapped her fingers against Baby's window.

 

"It's Crowley. I tracked his cell to this hotel outside of Lawrence." Dean responded not taking his eyes off the road.

 

"I'll call Sam then." Alex reached into her pocket to grab her phone but Dean grabbed her hand, sending a small spark through her body.

 

"No, don't do that. We can handle it, right Marlowe? Just us girls." He winked which left Alex blushing.  _I seriously need to stop blushing or else I'll never hear the end of it._ Alex thought to herself as she slid the phone back into her pocket.

 

"Alright fine, if anything happens, I'm calling Sam got it?" She warned.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Dean rolled his eyes.

 

The rest of the ride was silent of course, and Alex found it odd that Dean was taking her to see Crowley rather than his younger brother.

 

"Hey, Dean?" Alex broke the silence.

 

"Yeah kid?" He took a quick glance at her then back to the road.

 

"You know, you could've dropped me off at the bunker and picked up Sam right?" She said suggestively.

 

"Yeah, I do. But I didn't." Dean replied.

 

"Okay, but why? Shouldn't this be too dangerous for a rookie like me?" She mocked.

 

"Hey, you wanted adventure so I'm giving you adventure." Dean countered. "Now pipe down I'm trying to listen to some Zeppelin." He added as he stopped at a red light and turned his head towards her.

 

She sat there for a moment, her mind going back to that moment back at the diner. The flirting between the both of them and Dean's plump lips wrapping around her straw, stealing a sip from her milkshake.  _Oh my, I wonder what else he could do with those lips._ Alex thought to herself as she pressed her thighs together.

 

"You alright there, kid?" Dean interrupted her inappropriate thoughts.

 

"Ummm yeah... yeah." She replied, digging her nails into the passenger seat.

 

_Let it go, Alex. He's not even into you._ Alex had to remind herself, then frowned at the thought.  _"_ How much longer before we get to Crowley?" She asked, trying to take her mind off the elder Winchester and on the task at hand.

 

"We're here." Dean answered before parking the car across the street from the hotel. The two of them get out of the Impala and head towards the trunk. Dean opens it and lifts up the trunk's compartment revealing weapons ranging from sawed-off shotguns to spears, muskets and everything in between.

 

"Holy Shit." Alex muttered to herself as her eyes lit up to the amount of weapons the boys fit into the Impala's trunk.

 

"Impressive huh?" Dean asked as that familiar shit-eating smirk crept up on his face.

 

"It's like you have your own travel-sized Armory." She wanted to roll her eyes at him, but she had to admit that Dean was right.

 

"Here." Dean said as he handed her a 9mm semi-automatic pistol. "You know how to use that?" He asked with those emerald green eyes staring into her brown eyes.

 

She studied it for a moment, pulling the clip from the bottom of the gun then put it back in, slamming it against the palm of her hand, pulling back the safety and raising an eyebrow at Dean. 

 

"You mean like that Dean-o?" She looked up at him through her eyelashes, catching him off guard.

 

He clears his throat and says, "Yeah well, let's get going."

 

"So how do we get in there?" Alex asked as they crossed the street.

 

"Through the back door genius." Dean replied with annoyance in his voice.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry because you're here to see your boyfriend right?" She teased him as the two hunters sneaked around the hotel and hid behind a bush as two security guards walked passed them.

 

"Shut up Marlowe." Dean mumbled as they noticed the coast was clear.

 

Suddenly she felt his long fingers wrap around her wrist and dragged her towards the back entrance and into the elevator.

 

The elevator doors open as Dean pulls out his gun from the waistband of his jeans and pointed it down the hall. Alex did the same, pulling the pistol from the waistband of her jeans and pointed it out in the hallway as she followed Dean's trail until he stopped a door at the far right corner of the hallway.

 

"Crowley, open up!" Dean shouted as banged his fist against the door. He pulled away for moment for a response but there was no answer.

 

"Guess he's not home." Alex commented as she pulled out a lock pick kit from her jacket, pulling out what she needed and proceeded to pick the lock of the suite.

 

"Is... is that Sam's kit?" Dean asked out of the blue, making Alex stop what she was doing.

 

"Uh yeah, swiped it out of his room when he wasn't looking." She said as she successfully got the door open.

 

"Very impressive, Marlowe." Dean smiled at her as he walked past and headed towards the room.

 

"What can I say? I'm a woman of many talents." She answered with a wink.

 

Dean muttered something under his breath but Alex couldn't make out exactly what he said. She held the door open as she and Dean entered the penthouse. "Crowley?!" Dean shouted again as he signaled her to investigate.

 

She nodded her head in response and pointed her gun at what she assumed to be Crowley's room as Dean checked the bathroom.  Alex tip-toed her way across the room until she stood in front of a closet door. She took one hand off the handle of the gun and reached for the door knob, turning it and pulling it open and out of nowhere a huge force knocked her down to the ground with a yelp.

 

"Alex? You Alright?" Dean shouted as he rushed over to help her move whatever it was that knocked her down which he discovered was a man's dead body.

 

"What the fuck?" Alex groaned as she took Dean's hand and got up from the floor in disgust.

 

"Dean, he looks like all the blood has been drained out of him." She said as she crouched down and examined the man's body.

 

She heard Dean grunt as he crouched down beside her and whispered, "Yeah, look at the puncture marks on the arm there." Sending shivers down her spine.

 

She turned her head slightly as she caught him watching her. His eyes grew a little dark with something she couldn't exactly put her finger on. She trailed her gaze to his strong, stubble covered jaw with flecks of ginger colored hair. His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking his pink, plump bottom lip.  _Jesus Christ, this man is going to kill me._ Alex thought to herself before she heard the sound of a door opening, making the both of them stand up straight. 

 

"Hello Bo-... Squirrel, you didn't tell me you'd be bringing company." Said a man with a British voice, making Alex and Dean whip their heads around, finding a man wearing an all black suit standing before them.

 

"And what do you call this?" Asked Dean as he kicked the foot of the dead body in between himself and Alex.

 

"Refreshments?" He replied in more of a question, trying to convince himself more than the two hunters standing before him.

 

The man looked down and noticed Alex grabbing Dean's right forearm, then looked up at the both of them with a sly smile.

 

"You must be his little chipmunk? Funny, I thought you'd be taller." Crowley said, poking fun at her. She looked up a Dean with a questioning look before he opened his mouth saying, "It's a nickname he calls me."

 

"Funny. I thought the same about you." She answered, not missing a beat, her eyes tearing their gaze from the Older Winchester to the man in front of her.

 

"Oh, I like her." He smirked at Dean.

 

"What's in the bag, Crowley?" Dean asked, noticing the paper bags Crowley held in his arms.

 

"Nothing." Crowley replied quickly. His body getting defensive.

 

"Really? Maybe I can, uh..." Dean trails off as he lunged forward and tore the brown paper bag in half, and a clear bag with a red liquid fell onto the floor.

 

"Is that blood?!" Alex asked as she picked it up an examined it.

 

"What, are you knocking over blood banks?" Dean growled at the demon as he grabbed Crowley by the arm.

 

Alex grabbed a wooden chair and swung it around as Dean sat him down and cuffed him to the chair's arm.

 

"Oh come on guys!" Crowley shouted. "What is this? An intervention?"

 

"Look at you. You're a mess. You know, we were counting on you. You let us down." Dean retaliated with a glare that well, to be honest, Alex thought it was hot.

 

"Look, I don't know you..." Alex began to say. "But your slimy followers were counting on you to kill Abaddon, and you let them down."

 

"Oh, it's pathetic." Dean said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

 

"If you want to get rid of Abaddon, then you need to focus, Crowley. Get a grip on reality!" Alex ordered.

 

"What, you just gonna let Hell go to Hell?" Dean added.

 

"You don't know what it's like to be human!" Crowley shouted back at them. Dean just stares at him while Alex fails to stifle her laughter.

 

Dean shifted his attention from Crowley to her as if telling her " _Shut the fuck up." Even when he's pissed he's hot._ Alex thought to herself as she quickly closed her mouth.

 

 

**FOUR HOURS LATER...**

 

** DEAN'S POV **

 

 

****

****

After Dean and Alex found Crowley in his hotel room and pretty much gave him an intervention, they gathered as much information as possible on the First Blade. First they met up with a man by the name of Andre Develin, with whom Crowley extracted the whereabouts of the blade. Afterwards they went to the National Institute of Antiques, wearing their FBI suits, trying to gain information on the Blade and as it turns out, Abaddon's henchmen are also closing in. The drive back to the bunker was silent with the occasional banging of the trunk where Dean threw Crowley. He peered to his right and noticed Alex with a scowl on her face and looking at her phone.

 

"You okay Marlowe?" He asked as turned his sight back onto the road.

 

"Yeah. I'm fine." She replied curtly as she continued to type on her phone. "How much longer before we get back to the bunker?" She asked.

 

"'Bout ten minutes? Seriously Alex what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked a bit more harshly.

 

"Nothing Dean, Really!" She countered, her big brown eyes staring at his emerald green eyes.

 

He thinks back to earlier at the museum when they began questioning the curator but instead, Dean flirted with her.

 

"Oh, I get it." Dean began to speak as they finally reached the bunker. "You got jealous." He teased.

 

"Pfft." She scoffed. "Me? Jealous of that hag? Please. She ain't got nothin' on me." She said with a roll of her eyes, but he noticed her cheeks were a bright pink.

 

"Don't worry sweetheart, you know you're my girl." He replied jokingly.  _I wish it were true._ He thought to himself but was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he thought he heard her mumble the exact same thing.

 

"Okay so "Albert Magnus". That's the name the Men of Letters used when they want to be incognito right?" Alex asked, changing the subject.

 

"Yeah, but we know that all of the Men of Letters are dead." Dean responded as they reached the bunker.

 

"But, what if they're not?" Alex replied and Dean gave her a quizzical look.

 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as the both of them walked over to Baby's trunk and opened it.

 

"I'm saying..." She reaches over and pulls Crowley by his tie "Maybe he's more useful than we thought."

 

"Why did you bring  _him_ here?" Sam asked as he looked up from his book.

 

"I'll explain later, bring every file about the Men of Letters into the dungeon. I think Marlowe found a way to find the First Blade." Dean said as both he and Alex dragged Crowley past the hallway.

 

"Wait, four months living here and you just now tell me that you have a dungeon." She stopped in her tracks.

 

"Well yeah, we do." Dean answered with a nervous laugh.

 

He noticed that her brown eyes became darker. "Well then, I hope you don't mind showing me." Her voice dropped an octave. A bit more sultrier.

 

_Sweetheart we don't need a dungeon for the things I wanna do to you._ Dean thought to himself before turning to her. "Don't mind if I do." He responded with a sly smile.

 

"Oh will you two just get a room!" Crowley shouted at them.

 

"Shut up Crowley." Alex responded as they walked into a utility closet.

 

Dean looked at Alex and noticed that her eyebrows were knitted in confusion.

 

"Help me move these shelves." Dean ordered as he and Alex placed Crowley on the concrete floor.

 

They each took a side of the shelves and pulled back, revealing a vast room with an enormous Devil's Trap on the floor and a metal chair and table. Dean jogged over and picked up Crowley, throwing him over his shoulder, then walked back to the Devil's trap and sat him down, placing handcuffs around his wrists.

 

"I got every file ever written on the Men of Letters here." Sam walked in with two cardboard boxes of files and placed them down on the table.

 

"Let's get started." Dean said as he took hold of one of the boxes and dumped them on the table.

 

"I never said that I would help you." Crowley responded with a shit-eating smile that spread across his face.

 

"What was that?" Alex shot up as stomped over to Crowley's chair but Dean quickly pulled her back.

 

"Squirrel, call off your pretty little chipmunk." He replied with another smile before scowling at Sam and Dean.

 

"I am not a fucking chipmunk!" She shouted as she struggled to get out of Dean's grip.

 

"Marlowe, just go to the library and take a breather. See if you can find anything else that Sam might've missed." Dean said as he whispered in her ear.

 

She pulled away from him and he quickly took notice of how she bit her bottom lip.  _Control yourself Dean, control yourself._

"Fine." She huffed and stormed out of the dungeon.

 

"Did I or did I not keep my end of the bargain the other night?  _Quite_  brilliantly, I might add. We are partners! And you owe me!"

 

"Owe you?" Sam spoke up exasperatedly.

 

"Yes, you owe me. I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you two. You shot me up. You make me a junkie. You kept me stashed away for months while my kingdom falls apart!" He growls at the brothers.

 

"What do you want?" Dean grunted, clearly not wanting to hear this again.

 

 


	10. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the gruesome death of her mother, Alex Marlowe a young huntress works a case at a local school in Lebanon, posing as a teacher. But soon things get hectic after a meeting with brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and a near-death experience, She tags along with the brothers in hunting the things that go bump in the night.

** DEAN'S POV **

 

 

 

****

Dean hated that he had to make Alex leave the dungeon but he felt it was absolutely necessary if he wanted to get his hands on the First Blade. After a few hours of researching the files on The Men of Letters, Dean started rubbing his temples, trying to ease the throbbing pain in his head.

 

"It's not a very good scotch, is it?" Crowley spoke up, making Dean look up from the file in front of him.

 

"What?" He asked.

 

"Okay, Crowley, we have gone through the records for the entire membership in 1958. Every single name matches the men who were killed." Sam interjected as he ran a hand through his long hair in frustration.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean noticed Crowley holding a copy of Busty Asian Beauties, flipping through the pages in interest. "That would be the active membership, correct?" Crowley asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at Sam as Sam rolled his eyes in response.

 

"Anyways, were you two dropped on your heads a great deal? Like I told you, rumor has it that a rogue member was tossed out on his arse. Does that make him "active"? Seriously, boys, how did you ever function without me?" He shouts as he as he turns his sights back to the magazine. "Well, hello, Miss Ichigatsu."

 

As Sam and Crowley continued to bicker, Dean noticed there was a box on the table that wasn't even open.  _Come to think of it, Didn't Sam only bring two boxes?_ Thought Dean as he reached over and grabbed the box. He wiped the box with his hands as he noticed that it was a little dusty.

 

"Infamati et obliterati." Dean said as he opened the lid.

 

"Dishonored and forgotten." Crowley replied as he finally put the magazine down onto the table.

 

Suddenly, Dean got up from his chair and picked up the box. "Hey Dean! Where are you going?" His younger brother called out as Dean reached the doorway.

 

"Just keep an eye on Crowley okay Sammy?" He called out as he left the dungeon.

 

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked as she looked up from the book in her hands. Dean walked over and placed the gray box onto the table and sat down by her.

 

"So, I was wondering who put this box downstairs without any of us seeing them." Dean replied as he took her bottle of beer and took a sip.

 

She took her gaze away from him and he noticed her cheeks turning bright pink. "You okay?" Dean asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

 

"Yeah, fine." She smiled politely. "Any luck so far?"

 

"Nope. Wondering if you could help me out since you did leave the box in the dungeon. How did you do that by the way?" Dean asked as he grabbed the box and placed it in between the two of them.

 

He opens the top and reaches in, handing Alex a few files. She places the files besides her, leans in and whispers in his ear, "I'm a ninja."

 

"You're such an idiot you know that?" He replied with a chuckle.

 

"Yeah, but you love me though." She replied with a wink.

 

"I have my doubts." He answered with a smirk.  _Of course I love you._ Thought Dean as he quickly grabbed a file and skimmed through it.

 

"Wow. This guy was something." Dean announced after a long pause.

 

"Hmm?" Alex looked up from her file as Dean handed her a piece of paper.

 

"Tough name." She said after studying the paper for a moment.

 

"Yeah, Cuthbert Sinclair. I'd have just gone with "Magnus." Dean answered back.

 

"Look at this Dean-o." She hands him another file.

 

He takes the file from her hand and starts reading through it. "Wow! Okay, so these are the projects that he proposed the last two years he was here. Look at this, "rejected." "Rejected." "Rejected."" He handed her more papers.

 

"Well I can see why. I mean this man was ahead of this time. Says here he even did most of the warding on the bunker." She said as she placed the papers on the table.

 

Dean looks up from his file and noticed Alex staring off into space, a look he's grown accustom to in the past four months. "Well?" He asked.

 

"Well What?" Alex asked as she struggled to keep down a smile.

 

"Whatever it is Marlowe, spit it out." He replied with folded arms.

 

"Okay, I was thinking... since Magnus did most of the warding, what if he warded his hideout. I mean, haven't demons tried looking for him?"

 

"That's why you're my girl." Dean answered as he got up and grabbed his dark blue jean jacket.

 

"Sammy grab Crowley and meet us outside in ten!" Dean shouted as he grabbed his keys from the table.

 

"Us?" Alex questioned, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

 

"Yeah kid. You're coming with us." Dean replied as he took her by the hand and headed towards the garage.

 

"Really? Because this could be dangerous." She sing-songed as she quickly grabbed her black leather jacket and slipped it on.

 

"Alright get to the car before I change my mind Marlowe." Dean muttered, as he followed her out onto the garage.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

"Okay so... why are we here in the middle of a playground?" Alex asked.

 

"Last time I looked for him, coordinates led me to this place." Crowley answered, then towards the boys. "I'm sensing nothing, so if he's here, he's warded up to the gills."

 

"Well, Alex said he was a genius at it, right? Sure as hell ain't gonna be found by a bunch of demons." Sam scoffed as he crossed his arms.

 

"Oh, like he's gonna open his heart to you, because you're such prizes?" He replied, shaking his head.

 

"Better -- we're legacies." Dean cut in before Sam had a chance to speak. "All right, if he's so bent on hiding, maybe he's watching. Give it a shot." He added, turning over to Sam.

 

"Cuthbert Sinclair -- uh, Magnus -- whatever. We're Sam and Dean Winchester, Henry Winchester's grandsons." Sam announced out into the air.

 

"And Men of Letters." Dean added. All four of them looked around the playground for a moment before Alex piped up and said, "You guys see anything?"

 

Sam, Dean and Crowley continued to look around then shook their heads no.

 

"We know what happened back in the day. We don't necessarily agree with it. We figured... maybe you want to tell your side of the story." Alex Shouted out of nowhere, making the boys look at her with furrowed eyebrows.

 

"What? I thought I'd give it a shot?" Alex shrugged as out of nowhere, a smoky doorway rose from the ground, enveloping the three hunters and wound up in an elegant hallway.

 

"Where's Crowley?" Alex tried to say but Sam cut her off by clamping a hand on her mouth.

 

"Shhh." Sam whispered to her and then turned to Dean. "Which way?" Sam asked.

 

Dean motioned his head over to the right and both Alex and Sam followed behind but were stopped suddenly when three Vampires jumped out and ambushed them.

 

"On your left, Marlowe!" Dean shouted as he cocked his fist back and punched one of the vamps then grabbed a blade by the wall and swung, slicing the vamp's head off. Alex dodged a few blows from the other vamp grabbing two swords from two knight figures and tossed one over to Sam as she cut through another vamp's throat and watch its head tumble down to the floor as Sam did the same. Suddenly smoke rises from the ground again and they end up sitting on a couch in a living room.

 

"Bravo! Well done." A voice boomed making the three hunters snap their heads up at the man in front of them.

 

There, stood a tall, well-dressed man who walked past the three hunters to a table, grabbing a glass and bottle and poured himself some scotch.

 

"Sorry about all the theatricality. I just wanted to see what you three were made of." Said the man as he sat down on the lounge chair in front of them.

 

"So, what, are we underground?" Dean asked, cocking up an eyebrow.

 

"No, no, my fortress is right where you were standing. But it's invisible." The man replied as he took a sip of his scotch.

 

"Then you must be Cuthbert Sinclair." Sam interjected.

 

"Ugh. I haven't gone by that moniker in, oh... 57 years now." The man smiled.

 

"Well, you're looking good for a guy pushing... 90?" Alex snarked off, earning a glare from the Winchesters.

 

His smile fades as he takes another sip of his scotch and placed the glass on the table. "Well, thanks, sport. There's a spell for damn near everything. I am impressed, though. You did exactly what you should've done. Though I am gonna miss those three from my zoo."

 

"Your zoo?" Sam questioned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

 

"Oh, gentlemen... and lady, you are in the midst of the greatest collection of supernatural rarities and antiquities on the planet. I'm sorry. Did you say that you two boys were Men of Letters? I thought that whole thing died out after '58." Cuthbert said in confusion.

 

"Well, we are -- we are legacies. But actually, uh... We're hunters." Sam answered the man's question.

 

"Hunters?" Cuthbert asked. "Wow! Hunters. With the key to the kingdom! The boys must be spinning in their graves. Damn snobs. Bunch of librarians, if you ask me. Although I was always fond of Henry. I was his mentor, you know? Yeah, till the squares gave me the boot. Yeah. 'Course, he came here to visit me, in secret. Called out to me, same as you did. Oh, yes. Quite the wild hair, your grandfather was." He rambled on.

 

"Listen, Magnus, uh... We got ourselves a little situation." Dean replied.

 

"Abaddon, the last Knight of Hell, is looking to up her pay grade and take over the place." Alex added.

 

"She can be stopped. But we need something that we hear you have, the First Blade." Dean said.

 

"Hmm. I see." Magnus said as he placed both his index fingers on his lips. "Interesting. But if you'd really done your homework, you would know that it's absolutely useless, unless, of course, you're possessing the Mark..." He said but quickly closed his mouth at the sight in front of him when he noticed the angry, glowing, red mark on Dean's forearm.

 

"The Mark of Cain." Dean interrupted him.

 

"Oh, my. How did you come by that?" Magnus asked he got up from his chair and walked over to examine Dean's right forearm, slightly covered by Alex's small fingers.

 

"Listen, if Abaddon takes over, the one thing she wants more than anything is to make hell on earth. Not even you can escape that." Sam warned.

 

"And they say all hunters are morons. It's right there behind you." He said with a grin as the three hunters turned around facing the fireplace.

 

On display, laid The First Blade. a knife made out of the mandible of a Donkey . Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Dean's right hand begin to shake. "You okay?" She whispered into his ear.

 

He looked over at her and nodded. Dean turned back to Magnus. "Listen, if you're serious about taking action, this -- this is taking action. You loan us that Blade, and we will stop the bitch."

 

Magnus stared at the three hunters and noticed Alex grabbing the elder Winchester's arm when suddenly it clicked something in his head. "Hmm. Let me think about it." He said as he walked over to a bowl on the table beside him and pinching some green powder in his hand.

 

"All right, I've thought about it." He added as he blew the powder in Sam's face and chanted, "Abi, ab oculis meis!"

 

Out of nowhere, Sam disappears into a puff of smoke. "Sam!" Alex and Dean shouted in disbelief.

****

****

****

 

****

** DEAN'S POV **

 

 

 

 

 

"What did you do with my brother?!" Dean shouted angrily.

 

"Don't worry. He's fine. But I did what any good collector would do -- I separated the ordinary from the extraordinary. I had the First Blade. And now I have the Mark of Cain and Colette to complete the set." He answered with a smile.

 

"Dean?" He heard Alex say. He turned and saw her chained up to one of the pillars.

 

"Let her go Magnus." Dean demanded.

 

"Dean, I am offering you the moon here... to be part of the greatest collection of all time, to be young forever. Let me teach you my secrets. Hmm? Be my companion. I have to be honest with you, it has gotten lonely here over the years." He answered with a wide grin as he made his way to Alex.

 

"Very, very lonely." He enunciated as his hand came up, caressing her face as she turned away in disgust.

 

"When you were saying any of that, did it feel at all creepy?" Alex spoke up, raising an eyebrow at the man.

 

Magnus looked her in the eye and uttered, "A mento ad digitos, a muta silentia crescit" and suddenly no words left her mouth, as if she was completely mute.

 

"You look so much prettier with your mouth shut."

 

"Alex!" Dean shouted as he pulled a machete from his coat pocket and launched himself toward the former Man of Letters.

 

"Shen ti rán shao!" Magnus shouted at Dean and the machete in his hand begins to burn red hot.

 

"Ahh!" He yelped and dropped the blade to the floor.  _Son of a bitch!_ Dean scolded himself as Magnus let out a hearty laugh.

 

"Eh? Tricky little spell, that one, right? Chinese." He said with an arrogant smile.

 

Thinking quickly, Dean pulls his gun out of the waistband of his jeans, only to realize Magnus was holding it in his hands. "Ah. Cheap magician's trick on that one, picked your pocket. Nice gun." He said as he tossed the gun aside.

 

"Welcome to the collection, Dean."

 

"Oh, you're a really sorry piece of work. You know that? Held up in here, doing nothing. You bitch about the Men of Letters. You're way worse." Dean said angrily as he was chained up except for one arm, the arm with the Mark of Cain.

 

He looked over and saw Alex roll her eyes at him, as if she was telling him to shut his mouth. Magnus walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the First Blade from its casing. "Should we fire it up? What do you say?"

 

"Go to hell." Dean spat back.

 

"Oh, come on, Dean. This is the object of your quest. Tell me Henry Winchester's grandson isn't curious to see if it works. Give me your hand." Magnus ordered but Dean didn't budge.

 

He lost his patience and forcefully grabbed his hand. "Give me...your hand." He managed to open Dean's hand and shove the blade into Dean's hand.

 

The Mark of Cain glows red and Dean instantly goes rigid. His hand clutching the Blade and started to shake.  _Come on Dean fight it!_ He told himself as he continued to fight the strong power. He closes his eyes with the effort but then opened them again, his eyes start to get hazy. The veins on his arm next to the Mark starts turning red as Magnus looked on with fascination. Suddenly the shaking in his hand gets worse and Dean drops the Blade. He started breathing heavily and his right hand was still shaking. He looked over at Alex and saw her big brown eyes get even bigger, her mouth agape.

 

"That's it. Good. Next time, it'll be easier. You'll get used to the feelings, even welcome them." He chuckled and then looked over at Alex who kept struggling against her restraints.

 

"Is there something you want to share with the class sweetheart?" Magnus said as he walked over to her and snapped his fingers.

 

"Bite me bitch." She growled and spat in his face.

 

Out of nowhere, he swung his hand and slapped her across the face hard, blood trickling down the corner of her lip.

 

"Don't touch her!" Dean shouted as he struggled against his bonds.

 

"I think your girlfriend here will get you to see things my way." He retaliated with an arrogant smirk.

 

"Hate to burst your bubble but he ain't my boyfriend." Alex scoffed as she spit some blood onto the floor.

 

He grabs another blade from a display and places it on her right cheek, cutting her open.

 

"Magnus, I swear to God..." Dean began to say but was immediately cut off.

 

"What? What are you gonna do?" he asked, cocking up an eyebrow, then turned back to Alex. "What is he gonna do? Huh?" He said as he sliced open her right cheek again.

 

"Agh!" She cried out. Dean started thrashing against his bonds in a panic.

 

"Yeah, look, look, darlin', I'm not gonna kill you. Of course not." He said gruffly as she grimaced at his use of the word darlin'.

 

He trailed the blade lightly down her jawline then down her neck, cutting her slightly. Dean starts looking around and out of the corner of his eye he noticed a shadow move and heard Magnus say to Alex, "But I am gonna make you suffer unimaginably, all right?"

 

He finally managed to break free from his chains and grabs the First Blade from the floor, the angry looking mark glowing red as he held it in his hand. He lunges forward and swings the blade across Magnus' throat, cutting off his head and tumbled to the ground.

 

Sam and Crowley finally managed to burst their way through the warding to find the scene that unfolded in front of them. Alex chained to a pillar with cuts on her face and neck, Magnus' body was on the floor in front of her, his head only a few feet away and Dean's heaving chest, holding the First Blade in hand and the Mark of Cain glowing an angry red color with his emerald green eyes that has lost it's color. Dean could barely hear Sam calling his name. The only thing he focused on was the blood trickling down his Colette's face.

"Dean? Dean. Hey, it's over. He's dead." Sam said, shaking Dean from his current state.

 

Dean drops his gaze from Alex, down to the blade in his hand. His upper lip starts to quiver, almost as if he was snarling.

 

"Drop the Blade, Dean." Sam pleaded as he noticed the sudden change in the elder Winchester's face. 

 

"Dean!!" a soft yet firm voice shouted at him, making him look up at the woman chained to the pillar, her big, brown eyes pleading.

 

"Drop the Blade."


	11. Undisclosed Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the gruesome death of her mother, Alex Marlowe a young huntress works a case at a local school in Lebanon, posing as a teacher. But soon things get hectic after a meeting with brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and a near-death experience, She tags along with the brothers in hunting the things that go bump in the night.

**ALEX'S POV :**

 

After Sam, Dean, Alex and Crowley snagged the First Blade, Abaddon's henchmen raided the Impala in hopes of finding the blade. However before anyone could react, Crowley swiped the blade from Sam and disappeared.

 

"You okay?" Alex asked the elder Winchester as she carefully wiped the blood off her cheek.

 

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna gank the sons of bitches that did this to Baby." Dean grumbled as he sat in the passenger side and leaned his head against the window.

 

"How are you feeling, Alex? You're banged up pretty bad." Sam asked in concern as he looked at her through the mirror.

 

"I'll live." She assured him as she wiped some of her blood off the corner of her lip.

 

The three of them rode in silence for about a half hour until they finally reached the bunker.

 

"Well it's been nice hangin' with you boys but I am gonna take a shower then go to sleep for four days." Alex said as she slid down the railing of the staircase.

 

As she walked into the library, she jumped when a woman with fiery red hair suddenly lunged forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

 

"Charlie... y-you're crushing me." Alex gasped for air as she managed to pull away.

 

"Oh my gosh Harley are you okay?" Charlie asked and the boys stood there in confusion.

 

"Harley? I thought your name is Alex?" Sam asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

 

"It is." Answered Charlie. "But I met her at Comic-Con a couple years back."

 

"And I'm just spitballin' here but I'm guessing you were dressed as Harley Quinn right?" Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

 

Alex noticed a sudden gleam in his emerald green eyes. "You betcha B-Man." Alex replied with a wink.

 

"Geez! get a room you two." Charlie teased as both Dean and Alex rolled their eyes.

 

"Anyways, how are you boys doing?" The redhead asked as she hugged the Winchesters.

 

"Oh you know, same old same old. You?" Sam asked as he hugged her back.

 

"Oh the usual." She giggled.

 

"Well, I'm sorry to cut this reunion short but those showers are a callin'" Alex announced before walking into the hallway and into her room.

 

She grabbed a towel and some pajamas and headed to the bathroom before running into Dean.

 

"Hey Alex, Sam and Charlie are going out to pick up some food from the diner nearby, do you want anything?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

"Sure whatever you're getting Dean-o." She replied with a weak smile which was quickly followed by an awkward silence between them. "How are you feeling?" She leaned against her doorway, breaking the silence.

 

"Fine. Hell, I'm fan freakintastic." Dean replied as he grabbed his forearm.

 

Alex eyed him for a moment.  _He's lying._  Alex thought to herself.

 

"What about you? You sure you okay? You got banged up pretty bad." Dean said as he gently cupped her face and examined the cuts.

 

"Like I said Dean, I'm fine." She answered softly as she leaned into his touch.

 

He didn't let go of her face immediately. Instead, his eyes slowly gazed down to her lips then back up to her eyes, almost as if he was contemplating making a move on her.

 

"I'm gonna go take that shower now." Alex said as she backed away from him and walked into the bathroom.

 

She quickly shut the door behind her and sighed heavily.  _Did Dean try to make a move on me? Fuck! Why didn't I let him kiss me?_ She banged her head against the door in frustration. She quickly undressed and stepped into one of the showers, letting the water cascade on her.

 

_The boys are right, the water pressure here is amazing_. Alex thought as she grabbed her shampoo, squeezed some on her head and began massaging her scalp. After her shower she turned off the faucet, quickly wrapped herself with a towel and walked towards one of the mirrors.

 

_What the hell does he see in me_? She thought to herself as she slipped on Dean's Def Leppard shirt he had given her all those months ago, then slipped on some black boy shorts.

 

"Hey Harley! Food's here!" Alex heard Sam call out as he knocked on the door.

 

"Be right out!" Alex shouted back as she grabbed her stuff and dropped it in the hamper.

 

As she walked to the library she saw Sam, Dean and Charlie sitting with their food and catching up with one another. She grabbed an empty chair and sat in between Sam and Charlie and reached for the brown paper bag.

 

"So Harley, how'd you meet the boys?" Asked Charlie as she bit into her sandwich.

 

"Met em' while working a Vamp case at a high school." She responded as she took a sip of her soda.

 

"Yeah, turns out the entire high school was a vampire nest and Alex got hurt pretty bad." Dean replied as he took a giant bite from his burger.

 

"Only because I had to save your ass, Winchester." She defended, making Sam and Charlie laugh.

 

"Sam! You need to lock it up." Dean grunted as he glared at his younger brother, but it only made him laugh harder.

 

"Alright ladies settle down." Alex giggled before turning to Charlie. "So Ivy, what brings you here?" She asked.

 

"No reason. I like dropping in from time to time to see the boys."

 

 

 

 

 

  
**DEAN'S POV :**

 

 

 

"Hey Dean can you help me install this DVD player to the TV? I can't reach it." Charlie called out from under the table.

 

"Sure kid what do you need?" Dean asked as he grabbed the cables from her hand.

 

"Can you connect that HDMI cable to the back of the television?" She asked.

 

"So, what's up with you and Alex?" She whispered out of the blue, catching Dean off guard.

 

"Uh what?" Dean replied with furrowed brows.

 

"Yeah, I see you the way you look at her. You like her don't you?" Charlie teased.

 

"Let me make one thing clear." Dean harshly whispered so that Alex and Sam couldn't hear. "I, Do not, Like, Alex."

 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Winchester. But I know for a fact She, Likes, You, too." She responded in the same manner Dean spoke, with a pause in between each word.

 

"Really? And how do you know that?" He asked.

 

"Because she doesn't flirt with just anyone." She answered, getting up from the floor.

 

"Hey! What's taking you guys so long?" Sam shouted.

 

"Come on old man! How long does it take you to set up a TV?" Alex giggled.

 

"Take my word for it Dean. Make a move." Charlie advised him.

 

 

 

....

 

 

 

After Charlie left, Dean started replaying the conversation he had with her in his head.  _What if Charlie's wrong about this?_  He began to question himself but was quickly shaken back to reality by Alex.

 

"Dean? I'm asking you a question." Alex snapped her fingers, trying to get his attention.

 

"Sorry, spaced out for a bit. What was the question?" Dean asked.

 

"I asked if you wanted to be my sparring partner since Sammy went to sleep." She asked as she folded her arms across her chest. 

 

He gets up from his spot on the couch and gives her a sly smirk. "You really think you can take down a guy like me?"

 

"Oh you mean sleazy douchebags? Taken plenty of 'em down." She smirked just as cocky as he did.

 

"Honey, there ain't no other men like me." He replied.

 

He watched as she walked towards the hallway. "We'll see about that. I'll meet you in the dungeon in ten." She said as she walked away.

 

Dean quickly made his way down the bunker's hallway and into his bedroom. He stripped off his brown plaid flannel, his dark wash jeans and boots, then quickly slipped on black sweatpants and sneakers.

 

As Dean approached the room of the dungeon, he heard a strange noise echoing into the hallway. He stopped at the foot of the door, peered in and noticed Alex dressed in a tight, black shirt with a Batman logo across her chest, along with dark gray sweatpants that clung to her body. He noticed that the strange sound was music as he watched her move so fluid and graceful with the melody.

 

  
"Never took you for a dancer." Dean finally piped up, snapping Alex from her trance.

 

"What took you so long Dean-o?" Alex responded as she went over to the little music doc and turned it off.

 

"Got a little caught up. That was quite a show there Marlowe." He answered as he entered the dungeon. "Funny, I thought you hated dancing." He added as he went over by the wall, pulled out a black training mat and placed it on the floor.

 

"My mother was a ballet dancer so she taught me when I was five." Alex replied as she started stretching her limbs. "You ready old man?" She teased as she got into her fighting stance.

 

"Very funny. Marlowe." Dean grumbled as he got into his fighting stance.

 

"So how are we gonna do this? First one to get pinned to the mat loses?" Dean asked, giving her a shit-eating smirk.

  
"Bring it on Winchester." Alex smirked back as Dean lunged forward, swinging his fist at her.

 

Thinking quickly, Alex moved out of the way and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and pushed him against the wall.

 

"You getting a little rusty, eh Dean-o?" Alex chirped.

 

Dean quickly wriggled himself free and in a flash he pushed her against the wall. "Guess again, sweetheart." He smirked. 

 

He could've sworn he heard her breath hitch as he pinned her hands above the concrete wall. "Gotta keep up, twinkle toes!" He teased as he let her go and taunted her.

 

"You kidding?" Alex replied as she cracked her knuckles, surprising Dean. "I'm just getting started, sweetheart." She said as she got back into her fighting stance. 

 

He noticed a change in her demeanor. Her big brown eyes turned a shade darker and her demeanor was no longer a fun one. Dean charged at her again, swinging his fists at her. She dodged each of his punches and she punches him in the gut.He stumbled back a bit and out of nowhere, she ducks and swings her leg around, making contact with his ankles and Dean falls back onto mat with a huff. 

 

Quickly, she jumped on top of him, holding his hands above his head.  _Fuck, she's so hot._  Dean thought to himself. He couldn't help but get turned on by her body on top of his.

 

"You're good, Marlowe." Dean said as he bucked his hips up, flipping her on her back with him on top, holding both her hands above her head. "But I'm better." He noticed Alex's cheeks flush into a bright pink.

 

"Take my word for it, Dean. Make a move." Charlie's words echoed through his head as his eyes slowly roamed Alex's features. Her brown hair fanned out on the mat, big bourbon colored eyes staring into his own, face flushed and parted lips. He couldn't restrain himself any longer, he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

  
It was everything he imagined it to be, her lips were warm and soft. He let go of her hands and cupped her face, deepening the kiss. He felt her trap his bottom lip and pull back gently. He let out a shallow groan and pulled back for air, opening his eyes.

 

"What was that for?" Alex asked, her eyes still closed, trying to regain her composure.

 

"I—I'm sorry." Dean said, quickly jumping off her and headed straight for the door.

 

"Dean!" Alex called out as she hopped up on her feet and ran after him, catching him by his elbow.

 

"Look Alex I said that I w-"

 

Alex slammed her lips against his, not allowing him to finish speaking. His body tingled, feeling the fire of passion burn inside him and pushed Alex against the wall gently. A quick steamy make out session unfolded and even though Dean didn't want to pull away from the perfect moment he pulled away and pressed his forehead on hers. "You wanna go for a drive?"

 

"Sure Dean, I'd like that."

 


	12. Destinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the gruesome death of her mother, Alex Marlowe a young huntress works a case at a local school in Lebanon, posing as a teacher. But soon things get hectic after a meeting with brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and a near-death experience, She tags along with the brothers in hunting the things that go bump in the night.

**ALEX'S POV**

 

Alex sat in the passenger side of Dean's Impala as Led Zeppelin played softly in the background. The drive was mostly silent as Alex laid her head against the window.  _That kiss was amazing. Who knew Dean Winchester was gonna make the first move, and not only that, he's an amazing kisser._ She thought to herself as she traced her kissed-swollen bottom lip with her index finger. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the elder Winchester staring at her.

 

"Eyes front, Winchester. Don't wanna crash your Baby." She teased.

He barely chuckled and looked back at the road, shaking his head.

 

"So what was that kiss about? You know back at the bunker?" Alex asked after a long, awkward, pause. The mere thought was starting to eat at her after all.

 

Dean looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Heat of the moment Marlowe." He simply replied.

 

Her heart immediately sank down to her stomach. "Oh." She replied softly as her gaze dropped to her hands.  _Of course I read into it too much. It meant nothing._ Alex thought to herself, then suddenly Dean swerved off the asphalt and onto a dirt road.

 

"Dean, what are you doing?" Alex asked as he pulled the car to a stop at a clearing.

 

Dean shut off Baby, then turned to the brown eyed hunter. "Do you trust me?" He questioned with a sly smirk on his robust face.

 

"Yes." She breathed out, heart on the brink of stopping with that flirtatious smirk as they hopped out of the Impala and made their way to the front of baby Dean helped Alex up on the hood.

 

“Is there a reason why we’re out here?” Alex asked as she laid back and rested her head on the windshield. “I mean this is beautiful and all but there’s obviously a reason why we’re here.”

 

Dean who was looking up at the stars, tore his gaze from them to stare at her. "Sometimes I like to sit here and just think." He sincerely responded.

 

"What do you like to think about?" She asked, the curiosity getting the best of her.

 

Dean looked pensive for a moment, trying to think of the right thing to say. "It was July 1996." He began to speak. "I somehow managed to take Baby from dad while he was sleeping and I would drive here to this exact spot with Sammy." Dean added as he laid back on the windshield beside her. "Sam and I snuck in some fireworks from a hunt we had back in San Francisco and decided to light them off."

 

Alex as mesmerized as Dean continued to go on about his memories with his baby brother. The way his viridian green eyes lit up whenever he talked about protecting Sam all his life and yet, she had a feeling that there was something going on between the two brothers.

 

"You're an amazing big brother Dean but he's mad at you isn't he?" Alex said out of the blue, making Dean stop in his tracks.

 

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

"Dean, we’ve only known each other a few months but I can tell when brothers are angry at each other." She responded.

 

"So what? You wanna be my therapist now?" He asked, starting to get irritated.

 

"Sure. If you want me to be." She winked which only brought down Dean’s defense and made him chuckle.

 

"Another story for another day, Alex." Dean took a hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze, sending a tiny spark through her entire body.

 

They laid on the impala and watched the stars go by. No words needed to be exchanged between the two, it wasn’t necessary. The silence was all to comfortable.

 

"Hey Alex?" Dean nudged her arm as he sat up on his elbows and turned his head towards her.

 

"Yeah Dean-o?" She answered, doing the same.

 

"I uh... You know I ain't good with chick flick moments" Dean began to trail off and ramble.

 

Alex giggled and leaned in, cupping Dean's face gently and pressed her lips against his, feeling his  
scruff rub against her delicate skin. Dean was caught off guard at first but then he quickly kissed her back, his fingers running through her long brown hair and tugging on it gently, earning a moan from her in response. He took advantage by shifting his body weight, rolling Alex on her back and hovered over her without breaking their heated kiss.

 

Simultaneously they pulled away from each other, their foreheads pressed together, gasping for air.

 

"I like you too, Dean." She responded by placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

 

He let out a sigh. "Thank God or else this would be awkward." He sat up on the hood of the Impala.

 

"So... are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Alex needed confirmation as she sat up.

 

"If that's what you want, then yes. We're boyfriend and girlfriend." He answered.

 

"Man, we picked such horrible timing." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder, making Dean laugh.

 

"Yeah. We should probably get back to the bunker before Sam starts wondering where we are." Dean replied as the two of them got back into Baby.

 

…

 

 

Twenty minutes into the drive back to the bunker, Dean and Alex started bickering over what music to play.

 

"Dammit Dean! Quit being such a hard ass. It's just one song, please listen to it." Alex begged.

 

"You know, your puppy eyes are almost as good as Sam's." Dean said, not taking his eyes off the road. "Almost." He teased.

 

"Come on Dean, I am begging you. Just listen to it." She pleaded.  _God! He's so damn stubborn_.

 

"I'd like it if you'd beg me to do somethin' else." Dean winked.

 

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" She teased back. "I'm not gonna stop until you play it, Dean."

 

“Alright, fine.” He rolled his eyes. “Just play it once.” He sighed in defeat.

 

Her eyes lit up as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and tapped her fingers across the screen until soft melodic music filled the Impala. Alex yawned and laid her head against the cool, glass window and closed her eyes, listening to the music intently.

 

“Tired sweetheart?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah. Sorry.” She apologized, rubbing her eyes.

 

“Don’t apologize. Why don't you lay your head on my lap? I’ll wake you up when we get there and besides, my lap is way more comfortable than the window.” He suggested.

 

She nodded and laid her head on his lap, getting comfortable. The melody continued to play as she looked up at him. The lights from the oncoming traffic illuminated Dean’s face, making the green pigment in his eyes brighter. From there she saw and began to count each and every one of his freckles that sprinkled on the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks.

 

  
_How the hell does he look this good? It should be a fucking crime to be this beautiful. I can't_ _believe he just became my boyfriend._ She thought to herself as her heavy eyes finally won the battle. Her eyes closed and began to dream of her boyfriend’s beautiful green eyes.

 

 

** DEAN’S POV **

****

****

****

Dean finally pulled up into the bunker’s garage and parked Baby, turning her off. He looked down and noticed that Alex was still asleep so he slowly slipped away from her, getting out the Impala, then going around to the other side to carry her out of the car, this time for a good reason. He was relieved for finally making a move on her.

 

“Sweetheart wake up.” Dean whispered softly in her ear, gently kissing her temple.

 

Her eyes opened and she smiled. “Hey.” She replied groggily. “How long was I out?”

 

"Bout twenty minutes.” He replied as he put her down.

 

“So what happened earlier wasn't a dream? Or a Djinn captured me and I'm tied up somewhere?” Alex asked as she pinched herself.

 

“Stop doing that.” Dean replied, slapping her hand away. “No Djinn. It's real.” He smiled.

 

“Funny.” She said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “I figured you’d be more into the busty, blonde type.”

 

Dean cocked his head to the side and frowned. “What makes you say that?” He asked.

 

He watched her cheeks flush pink and bite her bottom lip, contemplating on what to say. "Do you see me? I am the complete opposite of who you always take back to motels when we’re traveling.”

 

“I do see you, Alex.” He answered as he walked towards her and snakes his arms around her waist. “And what I see is a smart, sexy, badass girl that just so happens to be my girl.” Dean leaned in and kissed her gently, but quickly pulled away hearing Sam calling both hunters.

 

“Dean?! Alex?!” Where are you?” He shouted before stopping in his tracks to see Dean and Alex embracing each other.

 

“Well it's about time you guys get together.” Sam smiled at them.

 

“So is there a reason why you interrupted us?” Dean said harshly, then winced when Alex smacked his arm.

 

Sam began to get flustered. “No, I'm just gonna go for a run okay?” He answered before turning on his heel and walked away.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay personally, I love this chapter because it started off as a drabble when I saw the black and white GIF of Dean driving the Impala at night and When Destinations by Alesso came on through my speakers and it just turned into a scene from a movie in my head. Alex laying on Dean's lap and watching him drive from that angle I thought it was perfect. So I strongly recommend listening to this song while reading this chapter.


	13. King of the Damned Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the gruesome death of her mother, Alex Marlowe a young huntress works a case at a local school in Lebanon, posing as a teacher. But soon things get hectic after a meeting with brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and a near-death experience, She tags along with the brothers in hunting the things that go bump in the night.

**SCOTLAND 1723**

 

"What else am I missin'?" Said a man with curly brown hair and a Scottish accent who was packing the last of his things into his wooden suitcase and shut it closed. Suddenly, there was a bright light behind him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 

 

He soon realized that he was no longer the only person in the room as he turned around and noticed a figure stepping out of the brightness.

 

"What's that you say? Come in? Don't mind if I do." said a sultry voice, the man with the curly brown hair realizing it was a woman.

 

She had fiery red hair and was dressed in black, although her clothing was rather odd. "Who are you?" The man questioned. "What do you want?"

 

She walked over to the door to her right, pulled out something he couldn't make out, and started drawing a strange symbol with red liquid. "I'm a friend of the family. And I want you." She replied simply as she continued the task at hand.

 

"I have no idea who you are. But you'll be takin' your leave now. Thank you." He replied angrily as he stormed over to the woman in black.

 

"Yes. You're packing." She said matter of factly, turning away from the task at hand to the man with the curly brown hair. "Sailing for the colonies. I know all about it. Change of plans." She added with a smirk.

 

"Ooh. What's this, then?" said another man who entered the house. "Are we having a party?" He said in a low voice as he walked over to the woman in black, looking her over.

 

"Yes." The woman said as her bright green eyes flashed obsidian. "A farewell party." She simply raisedher hand, sending the man flying across the room, impaling him through the neck on a peg. Shock and horror filled the man with the curly brown hair's face as he makes the sign of the cross across his chest.

 

Quickly, the woman in black grabbed the young man by his white shirt and dragged him over the  
heavy, wooden door with the strange symbol.

 

"Kah-nee-lah, poo-goh." She chanted. "Kah-nee-lah!"

 

The red markings on the door begin to glow into another bright white light, enveloping the two of  
them.

 

 

...

 

 

**291 YEARS LATER:**

**LEBANON, KANSAS DECEMBER 2014**

** ALEX'S POV ** ****

****

 

"Hey guys? You want coffee?" Alex shouted from the kitchen as she began pouring the powdered coffee into the filter and placed it back on the coffee maker. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She turned around as Dean walked into the kitchen, wearing tight navy blue t-shirt, boxer briefs and slippers, wrapped around in what Alex loves to call it a "Dead man's robe" since it was probably owned by one of the old Man of Letters who lived here.  _Man! How does he make a dead guy robe look hot?_

"Morning sunshine." Alex teased as she handed him a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. He placed the plate on the table and pulled her by the waist, pulling her close to him, smashing his lips against hers.

 

"Morning darlin'." Dean replied between kisses.

 

As the kiss became more heated, he walked her back until she reached the counter. He grabs the backs of her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You look so sexy wearing my shirt." Dean growled as he tugged on the hem of his Def Leppard t-shirt she wore.

 

Two months have gone by since Alex and Dean made themselves an official couple and things have gone well. Of course they bicker occasionally, mostly because Dean won't let her go on hunts. But she always manages to convince him otherwise. However, they may have gone through a bit a of a dry spell as of late. With everything going on with her and Sam tracking down Crowley and Abaddon and Dean helping out this  _Cas_  guy he's been talking about with tracking down Metatron, the couple barely had any time for themselves.

 

"Babe, stop before Sammy sees us." Alex moaned as Dean bit down gently on her neck.

 

"Come on sweetheart." He groaned as his lips began to trail to her collarbone. "It'll be real quick, he won't see us."

 

"Yes he will." Sam said as he entered the kitchen and Dean's head fell forward onto Alex's chest and groaned in frustration.

 

"Hiya Sam." Alex blushed as she hopped off the counter.

 

Sam just stared at the two of them, giving them his famous bitchface. "Seriously guys? We eat here." He sighed as he ran his hand through his long hair.

 

"Coffee?" Alex asked, trying to change the subject, looking away from the younger Winchester.

 

"Sure." He replied, sitting down at the table. Dean sat in front of him, digging into the plate Alex had set for him.

 

"What's on the agenda today boys?" Alex asked as she placed the two piping hot cups on the table and sat next to Dean, stealing a piece of his bacon.

 

She heard Sam chuckle as she stuck her tongue at Dean, who just gave her his best bitchface. "Nothing yet." Sam answered as he took a sip of his coffee. "Gonna check online and see if there are any cases in our wheelhouse."

 

He got up from his chair, grabbing his plate and coffee, leaving Dean and Alex alone.

 

"So, we're alone now." Dean stated, looking at Alex with a predatory look in his eyes.

 

"Yes, we are Mr. Winchester." She quipped back, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

He reached over and pulled her by the waist, placing her on his lap and began to leave kisses on her neck. "Now what was I doing before we got so rudely interrupted?" Dean growled, trailing his lips up her neck and onto her jaw.

 

His scent was so intoxicating that it made her head spin. It was a combination of body wash, gunpowder and leather. Something so Dean and before she could say anything, Dean takes the opportunity to crash his lips against hers and slips his tongue into her mouth.

 

His phone began to vibrate on the table. "You should get that." Alex groaned as he continued to kiss her.

 

"No. Let me make you feel good sweetheart." He groaned as he bucked his hips into hers, letting her feel what she was doing to him.

 

Alex put her hand over her mouth to muffle out her loud moan. "It might be important D-Dean." She managed to wriggle herself free and grabbed his phone.

 

"Hello?" Alex Answered, not looking at the caller ID.

 

"Hello? Who is this?" Said the voice on the other end, his voice was gravely tone. "Where is Dean?" the voice asked and it suddenly clicked in her head.

 

"You must be Castiel!" Alex exclaimed and Dean's head shot up from her neck with wide green eyes, and clenching his jaw.

 

"Hold on." Alex said before getting up from Dean and handed him the phone.

 

"Cas, what's the word?" her boyfriend asked, not taking his eyes off her.

 

"No Cas that's not what I meant b- never mind. Have you found anything on Metatron yet?" Dean got up from his chair.

 

He listened to the angel on the other side of the line intently as Alex began placing the dirty platesin the sink and started cleaning, then she suddenly heard Dean snap his fingers. She whipped her head around and he made a motion for her to grab a pen. She nodded and bolted out of the kitchen and into the library where Sam was and tore a piece of paper from his notepad and took one of his pens, before running back into the kitchen and handing them to Dean.

 

"Alright, got the address, we'll be there in a few hours." Dean said before hanging up.

 

"Did he find anything on Metadouche?" Alex asked.

 

"Possibly. Go get Sam and get dressed we're heading to Minnesota to interrogate one of Metatron's angels." Dean replied and walked away, leaving her alone.

 

"I got a real bad feeling about this." Alex muttered to herself before running off to her room.

 

 

 

 

**ELEVEN HOURS LATER...**

** DEAN'S POV **

****

****

 

"This is the address?" Dean asked Sam as they pulled up to a building called The Central Municipal Power Corp.

 

"Yeah." Sam replied as he turned back and grabbed an unused plastic spoon from a paper bag, slowing leaning over to the back seat to where Alex was sleeping and tried slipping the spoon in her mouth.

 

"Put that spoon in my mouth and you'll lose a hand Winchester." Alex muttered, making Sam stop in his tracks.

 

Dean chuckled as his younger began to get flustered at the thought. "Come on sweetheart." Dean called out. "There's someone I want you to meet".

 

The three hunters walked across the parking lot to the front entrance of the building and before Dean could knock on the door, the door swung open and there stood a man with unnaturally bright blue eyes, indicating he was one of Castiel's people.

 

"If you'll follow me, the Commander will see you now." He eyed the three hunters, then turned on his heel, letting them inside the building.

 

"The Commander?" Dean whispered so only Sam and Alex could hear him. They looked at each other and shrugged.

 

As they continued to walk down the hall, they finally reached their destination. It was a vast office, the walls were completely white, and they had an exceeding amount of what Dean thought was state of the art equipment, which he later learned they were spy trackers.

 

"Wait here." Said the man as he walked over to another man, wearing a trench coat who had his back toward them.

 

"Sir." He called out the man in the trench coat, grabbing his attention.

 

The man in the beige trench coat turned around and smiled then walked over to the three hunters and pulled Dean into a massive hug, then to Sam. He pulled away and noticed Alex, who was standing next to Sam and became curious.

 

"Who are you?" Cas asked her, cocking his head to the side.

 

"I'm Alexandra Marlowe, but you can call me Alex. or Marlowe. Or whatever you prefer that's up to you." Alex rambled on.

 

_It's cute when she does that_ _._  Dean thought to himself.

 

"Cas, this is Alex, she's helping us find Abaddon." Dean said, clearing his throat.

 

"It's very nice to meet you Alexandra." Cas placed his hand out to shake her hand then turned over to the other angel who was shifting on his feet.

 

"Um...dismissed." He ordered and just like that, the angel disappeared. "Benjamin can be a little stuffy." He added.

 

"So...Commander?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Yeah, not my idea." Cas shrugged. "They had no leader, and they insisted on following me."

 

"Yeah. No, we get it. You're a rock star." Dean teased and caught Alex's elbow from shooting into his ribs.

 

He leaned into her and whispered, "Gotta be quicker than that princess."

 

"What did you want me to do Dean? Bartholomew is dead. Malachi was murdered by Gadreel, and with Metatron as powerful as he is now, I needed to do something." Cas answered back.

 

Dean tensed at the name Gadreel and it didn't go unnoticed by Alex who gently wrapped her fingers around his arm. He looked down and noticed her big chocolate-colored eyes as if she was asking him if he was okay.

 

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Don't worry." Dean whispered in her ear, linking his hand over hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

"So this war between angels is really gonna happen, huh?" Sam piped up, making Dean and Alex step away from each other.

 

"Not if I can find a diplomatic option for getting rid of Metatron." Cas simply replied.

 

"Good luck with that." Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes.

 

"Dean, this angel-on-angel violence -- it has to end. Someone has to say, enough." The angel argued back.

 

"And that someone is you?" Alex piped up with a skeptical tone.

 

"That brings me to why you're here." The angel answered. "We have a prisoner. It's an angel from Metatron's inner circle. I need to know what they're planning, but so far, he's revealed nothing."

 

The three hunters looked at each other for a moment, before Dean turned back to face Cas.

 

"So, you're done with the rough stuff, and you want us to be your goons?" He asked, cocking up an eyebrow.

 

"Well, you've had success at these situations before. If you don't want to do it, I understand." Cas replied solemnly.

 

Dean started to hear a nagging voice in his head, telling him to do it. 

****

**_Kill. Do it! You know you want to._** Said the voice before he heard Alex's voice cut through. "Dean? are you okay?"

He shook his head, then smirked. "Who says I don't want to do it?"

 

 

... 

 

** CROWLEY'S POV **

****

****

**CLEVELAND, OHIO**

"So, here's the thing, boys and girls..." Crowley spoke as he began to pace around the dinner table at his penthouse suite. "We have a crisis. Admittedly, a crisis of my own making." He added as he stopped at the head of the table where all of his disciples sat. 

 

"In my extended absence, where I handled sensitive matters of state, Abaddon made inroads into my following, creating chaos. So I look to you, my trusted advisors, to restore confidence, to soothe those jangled nerves. Spread the word -- the king is back, and the kingdom is once again on sound footing. So, all those with me, say "yo!" He called out, expecting to his hear his minions agree with the King of Hell.

 

"Yo." Answered a voice, but it wasn't one of his minions who spoke.

 

Crowley looked up from his hands and his jaw clenched at the sight of the red-haired woman dressed in black. Her pearly white teeth shining past the dark red lipstick she wore.

 

"I mean, I'm literally with you, not  _with you_  with you." The woman made clear as she stepped forward into the dining room.

 

Crowley looked around the room as if he were expecting his minions to jump and attack her, but was shocked to find them still sitting at the table as if nothing happened.

 

"You betrayed me? No one in the history of torture's been tortured with torture like the torture you'll be tortured with." He shouted in anger.

 

"Relax, everyone. You did the new queen a solid. You are sitting at the popular kids' table." Said Abaddon. 

 

"Now, Crowley, let's talk turkey. I know you helped the Winchesters get their hands on the First Blade, yes? And I'm hearing that one of them also has the mark of Cain -- all bad news, since the Blade is the one thing that can bring about my --"

 

"Utter destruction." Crowley spat back, cutting off Abaddon.

 

"To be indelicate. But here's the thing, pet..." Abaddon said, getting dangerously close to Crowley. "Same goes for you. And once I'm gone, who do you think's next on those cute boys' list? That's right. So let's get real. Join me in taking out the Winchesters and that ridiculous Blade, and  _then_  we'll deal with each other." She tried to persuade.

 

_She does have a point._ Crowley thought to himself.  _If Squirrel, Moose and Chipmunk off Abaddon, then they'll come after me next._

He thought about it for a moment, then scoffed at the red-haired demon. "To be clear... I'll not be joining you ever. Except at your death scene, where I shall burst into song. Goodbye. You have no hold over me." He spat back at her.

 

"Oh, no?" Abaddon questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 

With a snap of her fingers, the man with the curly brown hair appeared, shocking the King of Hell and giving him a shit-eating smirk.

 

_"_ Gavin, honey, say hello to daddy." 

 

 


	14. King of the Damned Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the gruesome death of her mother, Alex Marlowe a young huntress works a case at a local school in Lebanon, posing as a teacher. But soon things get hectic after a meeting with brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and a near-death experience, She tags along with the brothers in hunting the things that go bump in the night.

******DEAN'S POV**  

 

 

**_"Give me your hand. That's it." Said Magnus as he forces the blade onto Dean._**  

 

**_He takes it and watches the Mark of Cain grow an bright, angry red._**  

 

Dean takes another look at his forearm and closes his eyes, his mind beginning to drift again. 

 

**_"Drop the Blade, Dean." Alex called out, still chained up against the pole._**  

 

Her voice echoed through his mind when suddenly,  

 

"Dean? Dean. Dean!" Sam and Alex shouted simultaneously, snapping Dean from his thoughts.  

 

"What?" Dean asked, getting irritated.  

 

"What's wrong with you?" Sam replied.  

 

"Dude! Do you not hear your phone?" Alex called out from the back seat of the Impala.  

 

Dean quickly pulled his phone out from his jeans, checked the Caller ID and answered.  

 

"It's about time. Where the hell have you been?"  

 

"I told you I'd be in touch when I'd found Abaddon. Well... I'm in touch." Answered Crowley on the other line.  

 

"Where are you?" Dean asked.  

 

He looked up at the rearview mirror and noticed his girlfriend's bourbon brown eyes, almost asking him who he was talking to.  

 

"Crowley" Dean mouthed out and she gave him a quick nod.  

 

"First things first. I'll give you the location of the First Blade. You two fetch it, I'll keep her in my sights, then we'll remove her from the payroll for good." Crowley replied.  

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay. Where’s the First Blade?"  

 

"St. Anthony's Cemetery. Good Luck and Squirrel?" asked Crowley. 

 

"What?" Dean grunted.  

 

"Say hello to your chipmunk for me." He replied before the line went dead.  

 

 

… 

 

"Oh! Come on, Crowley! You really have to hide the Blade in a corpse" Sam said loudly as he and Dean were digging up a grave. "Not -- not _with_ a corpse but _in_ a corpse?"  

 

"Hey Sammy you wanna say that a little louder? I don't think they heard you in China!" Alex hissed at the younger Winchester.  

 

"Will you two knock it off?!" Dean growled at the both of them. "And Sam, I got to say, it's not the first place I'd look. Alright, here we go." 

 

They finally finished digging up the grave and Alex hands Dean a crowbar, placing the hook on the crease between the top and bottom of the casket and prying it open. 

 

"Do you guys hear that?" Alex whispered out of the blue.  

 

The three hunters stayed quiet for a moment, when suddenly they hear a strange growling noise in the distance. 

 

"Dean? Do you hear that?" Asked Sam. 

 

"I'm guessing Hellhound." Dean replied. 

 

"What the hell's a Hellhound?" Alex asked in confusion.  

 

The growls and snarls got louder and both boys hop up from the ditch and Dean grabs Alex by the hand, sprinting across the cemetery. 

 

"Go. Go!" Dean shouted as they reached a gate and closed it behind him, not letting the hellhound get through it.  

 

"Shit!" Alex cursed under her breath. "How the hell are we supposed to get the First Blade now?"  

 

Thinking quickly, Dean pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Crowley.  

 

_Come on Crowley. Pick up!_ Dean thought to himself as Crowley finally picked up on the fourth ring.  

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Damn it, Crowley, the grave is guarded!" Dean shouted over the Hellhound's constant growling. 

 

Dean watched as the gate rattled around, the fences starting to give in at any moment.  

 

"That's absurd." The demon scoffed. 

 

"A Hellhound!" Dean shouted back.  

 

"No, no, no, she was collected." He replied in disbelief. 

 

"The hell she was!" 

 

"Guys!" Alex Shouted as she and Sam tried to keep the gates closed.  

 

"Time was, no one would dare disobey the king." Crowley said simply.  

 

"Guys!" Sam shouted. 

 

"I'm gonna put you on speaker!" Dean shouted as he pressed the button on the screen and put Crowley on speaker, Holding the phone up to the Hellhound.  

 

"Juliet?" Crowley cooed. "It's papa. Stand down." He ordered.  

 

Suddenly the growling stops and the three hunters heard the footsteps grow farther apart.  

 

"You're welcome." Crowley said simply said before the line went dead.  

 

Sam opened the gates again and the three hunters were back at the freshly dug up grave.  

 

"All right. Goin' in." Dean said as he headed toward the open casket, but Sam stopped him.  

 

"Hey, you know what? Maybe, uh... Maybe I should do this." Sam suggested as he headed toward the open casket but Dean interrupts him.  

 

"Sam, it's fine. I -- I-I can safely grab it without...you know..." Dean said as suddenly a flash of brown hair passed toward them and jump into the ditch. 

 

A few moments later, Alex hops up from the ditch holding the First Blade in her hand.  

 

"While you ladies were bickering on who gets the blade, I figure that I'd do you guys a favor." Alex said as she twirled the blade in her hand.  

 

"Well, let's go kill a knight of hell, huh?" Dean said.  

 

"Yeah." Said Sam and Alex simultaneously.  

 

 

… 

 

 

Back in the Impala, Dean pulled his phone out of his coat pocket and called Crowley.  

 

"Squirrel. I hope you were nice to your father." Crowley drawled, picking up on the first ring. 

 

"What? Shut up. Look, we got the Blade." Dean announced. 

 

"You do? Well, you need to get it here at once. Cleveland, Humboldt Hotel. Penthouse, of course. When you get here, I'll take you to Abaddon. I'll draw her out, and then you can skewer the ignorant hag." Crowley rushed out.  

 

Dean swore he heard another voice, then more hushed voices before Dean piped up. 

 

"All right, we're on our way."  

 

"Oh, and, Dean, you need to get a move on. It's a good day's drive from Poughkeepsie." Crowley suggested.  

 

"What are you talking about? We're not even near there." Dean said with confusion in his voice, earning the attention of his younger brother and his girlfriend.  

 

"Yeah, like I said, you need to leave Poughkeepsie right away." Crowley said, before the line went dead again.  

 

_It's a trap._ Dean said to himself.  

 

"So, we good?" Asked Sam as he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder.  

 

"Yeah." he grunted back.  

 

…  

 

After about a half hour later, they arrived at the Humboldt Hotel. Grabbing what was necessary from Baby's trunk, Sam turned to Dean and Alex.  

 

"All right. Let's do this." Sam said as he grabbed the First Blade and headed towards the hotel's entrance but was suddenly blocked by his older brother.  

 

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a sec." Dean said, stopping Sam in his tracks. "We should give this place a once-over before we go up there."  

 

"Since when are you all stealthy." Alex snorted. 

 

"Crowley said he thought he saw some demons headed down to the basement." Dean shot her a glare.  

 

 "He'd have checked it out himself, but if word got back to Abaddon that he'd been seen..." 

 

"When did he say all this?" Sam questioned, clearly not believing the lie, and neither was Alex as she cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.  

 

"On the phone." Dean tried to convince them.  "Look, it might mean that she knows that he's here, okay? So why don't you check out the basement. I'll, uh, take a look on the main floor." Dean ordered.  

 

Both his girlfriend and younger brother rolled their eyes at him. "Whatever you say Dean-o." Alex replied before turning on her heel and walking away as Sam hesitantly gave him the blade.  

 

Dean ran up behind her, grabbing her by the elbow. He spun her around to face him and before the words left her mouth, he slowly captured her lips with his. 

 

"Be careful Dean. Please... for our sake and yours." Alex murmured against his lips before pulling away.  

 

"I'm always careful sweetheart." Dean answered before pecking her lips again.  

 

 

… 

 

After getting through some of Crowley's minions, Dean finally managed to find his suite. Quickly, he drew the First Blade from the waistband of his jeans and kicked the door open. 

 

"Hello, Dean. Love the crazy bloodlust in your eyes." Crowley said almost out of breath.  

 

Dean looked over and noticed blood coming out of his chest. "Let's not waste time. I'll take you to Abaddon. It's not far."  

Before Dean could react, Abaddon appears in front of him and with a flick of her wrist, she sent Dean flying across the room and pinned him against the wall. "A boy and his Blade. And still no match for the new queen." She quipped as she walked closer to him.  

 

Dean grunted and struggled against her strength but to no avail. "So, first... You'll die... Painfully." She began.  "And then Crowley will watch his son die -- ditto -- and then the king himself. And Blade destroyed. That's quite a to-do list." 

 

_Come on Dean move!_ His subconscious told him. He manages to break free from Abaddon's hold, much to her surprise.  

 

"Dean?!" Shouted a voice.  

 

He looked up to see Alex, Angel Blade in hand about to attack Abaddon. However, Abaddon was quicker and raised her hand, lifting Alex off the ground and then closing her hand into a fist, choking her.  

 

"Alex!" Dean shouted as he got pushed back against the wall, the force strong enough to knock the blade out of his hand.  

 

"Well look what we have here." Abaddon said as she studied the hunter. "Pretty little thing isn't she?"  

_She's killing her Dean. Fucking do something!_ His mind screamed at him. He closed his eyes as he began to hear the voices in his head again.  

 

**_Get the blade._**  

**_Focus._**  

**_Focus on the blade._**  

 

Meanwhile, Abaddon raised her hand and tossed Alex across the room, hitting the wall. She cried out in pain as she landed on the floor. Dean started to focus on the blade tossed on the floor until it started to move.  

 

**_Focus_**  

**_Focus_**  

 

Suddenly, the blade flew into his hand and the Mark of Cain began to glow an angry red that glowed through his mustard colored jacket. Abaddon struggled to keep Dean from getting to her but it was futile. Dean struggled to get to her, as if he was walking towards a strong wind current.  

 

He finally managed to break through her grasp and drove the First Blade through her stomach, lifting Abaddon from the ground. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as her entire body glowed orange, then fizzled out.  

 

At that moment, Sam bursted into the room to find Alex, clutching her arm in pain, getting up and running towards Dean who kept stabbing Abaddon.  

 

"Dean. Dean!" Alex called out. "Dean! Stop! You can stop." She shouted as she shook him to get his attention.  

 

She placed her hand on his right forearm and whispered in his ear.  

 

"Dean you need to stop now. It's over." 

 

Dean stops and drops the blade aside, eyes wide looking down at his blood covered hands.  

 

… 

 

 

 

 

**ALEX'S POV**  

 

 

"What the fuck was that about Alex?!" Dean yelled at Alex as the three hunters entered the bunker again.  

 

She rolled her eyes and ignored Dean as she walked passed him but he grabbed her elbow.  

 

"Don't fucking ignore me Marlowe." Dean growled, grabbing her by the elbow.  

 

"Dean, if it wasn't for her, you'd be dead." Sam interjected. 

 

"Sam, stay out of this." Dean glared at his baby brother. "I'll deal with you later."  

 

Sam just shook his head and left the hallway, leaving the two hunters alone.  

 

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Dean shouted at her. "You could've been killed!" 

 

"But did I fucking die Dean?!" She snapped back at him. "No. I'm still standing... and that bitch? she got what came to her."  

 

"I told you that I can do this on my own." Dean argued back. 

 

"Pfft. yeah. right. Because that worked so fucking well." She scoffed.  

 

"You are such a hot-headed bitch you know that?" Dean shouted at her.  

 

"Good!" She screamed at him. "I'm glad you think I'm a bitch. If it helps saving my best friend's brother and my boyfriend then so be it. I'll gladly take the title." She took a step forward, squaring up to the six foot two hunter, the tension palpable between them.  

 

She bumped passed him and left the library, heading back to her room. 

 

_Who the fuck does he think he is?!_ She thought to herself as she toed off her boots.  

 

"I'm not some fucking weak ass hunter that he can order me around. Fuck that." Alex muttered to herself as she peeled off her ripped dark gray t-shirt and jeans.  

 

She turned around and found Dean, standing by the doorway. Rage in his green eyes and staring down at her.  

 

"Dean, what the hell?!" Alex shouted as she grabbed a towel that she laid on the bed and covered herself.  

 

"Get out!"  

 

"I'm not finished with you." Dean grunted, a strange look in his eyes that Alex couldn't exactly point out.  

 

"And I am. Now move." Alex spat back. 

 

She went over and pushed him but he wouldn't budge.  

 

She sighed. "Dean, I get it. You're pissed at me okay. I was trying to help and I even managed to screw that up." 

 

"I don't want to fight you Dean. I'm sorry." She said, lightly touching his forearm before passing by him. 

 

He pulled her by her arm and crashed his lips against hers. Alex let go of the towel she was holding and her hands flew up to his hair, tangling themselves in the strands. He pushed her up against the wall and pinned her hands above her head.  

 

"Dean..." Alex groaned as his lips trailed down her jaw, then moving up to lick the shell of her ear.  

 

"Tell me to stop." He said, latching his lips to her neck.   

 

The tone of his voice was not harsh but more as a plea. 

 

"I'm not gonna hold anything back Alex. So if you don't want to go through this, tell me to stop." He grunted.  

 

It was if he was at war with himself.  

 

_It's now or never Marlowe._ Alex thought to herself before launching at Dean and crashing her lips against his. 

 

"Show me what ya got, Winchester." She bit and pulled gently on his bottom lip.  

 

"Bed." He grunted. 

 

Alex giggled as she fell back on the mattress and watched as Dean closed the door behind him and shrugged off his brown plaid button down and tight, black t-shirt, revealing the anti-possession tattoo on his chest.  

 

"See something you like sweetheart?" Dean drawled out, his signature smirk plastered on his face.  

 

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "We really need to talk about this Dean." 

 

"We will." Dean answered back. "Later." He stalked towards her. He climbed onto the bed, hovering over Alex.  

 

“You're beautiful, baby girl.” Whispered Dean as he trailed his lips down the valley of her breasts. He noticed the clasp her purple bra and looked up into her eyes, questioning her.  

 

She nodded and he unhooked her bra. She got up slightly to remove the straps from her shoulders and tossed it aside. Almost immediately, Dean trailed his lips over and started to suck on her nipple.  

 

"Oh Go- Agh!" Alex panted as she fisted his short, chestnut colored hair, but quickly pulled away, grabbing her hand in pain. 

 

"Alex, what's wrong?" Dean asked as he pulled away.  

 

"Nothing it's fine." Alex responded but yelped when Dean gently squeezed her wrist.  

 

"It's not fine. You're hurt." Dean scolded her.  

 

Alex frowned. "Do you still want t-"  

 

"Of course I do sweetheart." Dean cut her off. "I just don't want to hurt you."  

 

"You know there are other ways we can do this. You know without me getting hurt." She suggested.  

 

Dean smirked as she got up from the bed and headed towards the closet, reaching over with her good hand and grabbing a red silk scarf. 

 

"Here." Alex said as she handed him the scarf.  

 

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Alexandra?" Dean asked, his voice gruff, making her go weak in the knees.  

 

"I trust you Dean." Alex replied as she gave him a small peck on the lips. 

 

"Lay on the bed." Dean ordered, his pupils were dilated from the lust.  

 

He watched her go over to her bed and lay down on her back in the middle of the bed.  

 

"Hold your arms out." Dean spoke after a short pause and immediately, Alex her held her arms out to him. 

 

He wrapped her wrists with the silk scarf, then straddled her body, lifting her arms over her head and tied the other end of the scarf around one of the bars of her headboard.  

 

"You okay sweetheart?" He asked her. “Is it too tight?” 

 

_Dean Winchester. Ever the gentleman._ Alex thought to herself as she threw him a lopsided grin.  

 

“Just perfect.” She replied. 

 

He leaned over and kissed her gently and bit down on her bottom lip.  

 

"If you feel like I'm hurting you just tell me to stop alright?" Dean said and she nodded.  

 

"Now... Where was I?" Dean asked as he trailed his tongue down to the valley of her breasts again.  

 

"Dean" Alex panted as she felt his tongue to her left nipple and cried out when he wrapped his plump lips around the hardened nub.  

 

As she felt him switch over her other breast, Dean's hand snaked down between her thighs and let out a deep groan.  

 

"Damn baby girl, is this all for me?"  

 

"Yes sir." She let out a whimper and Dean rose an eyebrow.  

 

He slipped his hand inside the waistband of her panties and his long fingers began to rub at her clit.  

 

He leaned in and kissed her, swallowing her moans as he slipped two fingers inside her. 

 

"Like that sweetheart?" Dean asked as he torturously moved his fingers in and out and continued to suck on her nipple. 

 

_This man is trying to kill me. But at least I'll die happy._ Alex thought to herself as she began to pull on the restraints.  

"Dean please..." She let out a breathy moan, prompting Dean to look into her lust-blown eyes.  

 

"What do you want baby girl?"  He breathed out as he pulled away and slipped his fingers in his mouth, groaning at her juices.  

 

“Damn baby girl. You taste so fucking delicious.”  

 

Alex pulled on her restraints. “Please sir. I want you.” She let out a moan.  

 

“Fuck.” Dean started to trail his lips down her stomach, licking the outline of the tattoo on her ribcage. “Love your tattoos sweetheart.” 

 

“Yeah?” She replied with a smirk.  

 

He grabbed the sides of her gray panties and slid them down her smooth legs and tossed them aside.  

 

“Fuck!” Dean pulled at his belt unbuckling it and unbuttoned them, shoving them down his bowed legs and kicking them aside and crawling up onto the bed and spreading her legs.  

 

“I need to be inside you baby girl.” Dean grunted as he stroked himself, positioning himself at her entrance. 

 

She groaned as she felt him rub his tip against her wet slit until finally, they both groaned in pleasure as he finally pushed himself in slowly.  

 

After he bottomed out, he started kissing her and wrapping her leg around his waist, letting her get used to his size.  

 

“You okay sweetheart?” He murmured against her lips.  

 

She bit her lip and nodded. “Please Dean… Just move.” She begged.  

 

The color in his eyes darkened. “I ain't gonna be gentle sweetheart.” He warned.  

 

“Show me what you got Winchester.” She smirked back but let out a cry as Dean pulled all the way out, then slammed into her.  

 

“Fuck baby girl.” Dean panted as he set a brutal pace, his fingers digging into her hips, surely leaving bruises in the morning. “You feel so good.”  

 

“Oh my god.” Alex cried out as she pulled on her restraints a little harder. “Let me touch you baby. Please.”  

 

Dean reached over and untied the scarf from her hands and without pulling out of her, he shifted his body that they were both sitting up on the bed, with her legs wrapped around his waist.  

 

She felt his fingers tangle into her long, brown hair as his lips brushed against hers.  

 

“So beautiful.” He grunted as she raked her nails on his back.  

 

“I'm close baby.” She breathed out as Dean began to speed up his thrusts. “Gonna make me come baby?” She questioned, her hips meeting up with his.  

 

“Yeah.” Dean replied. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

He wrapped his hand around her hair and tugged it, pulling her head back as he sucked her neck.  

 

He pulled out of her as she fell back on the mattress, taking her leg and resting it on his shoulder as he slammed into her again.  

 

“Fuck!” Alex let out a strangled cry and Dean bent down slamming his lips against hers while his hand snaked down in between their bodies and rubbed her clit furiously.  

 

Her vision became spotty as she finally reached her peak, desperately grabbing onto Dean's back as her walls clamped down on him.  

 

“Fuck Alex… Need t- Ah fuck!” Dean replied, his voice strained as he tried to hold back on his release.  

 

“It's okay Dean, I'm on the pill.” She moaned.  

 

“Thank fuck!” Dean growled as his thrusts got sloppier.  

 

He buried his face into her neck and let out a loud moan, finally reaching his peak. She felt Dean shudder under her arms as he placed kisses all over her face.  

 

“That was amazing Dean-o.” Alex said finally after catching her breath.  

 

“It was awesome.” Dean replied, pulling out of her and falling beside her on the mattress.  

 

He turned on his side and brushed the hair from Alex’s face and tucking it behind her ear. 

 

“How’s your wrist?” He asked as he gently took her right wrist and gently kissed it.  

 

“Doesn't hurt as much.” She replied, running her other hand against the stubble on his face.  

 

“How are you though, Dean?” She asked cautiously. 

 

Dean was silent for a moment and Alex automatically thought it was too soon to ask him.  

 

“I don't know.” He replied. “I wasn't myself back there but I think I'm fine.” He added.  

 

“You should get some rest Alex.” Dean said as he brushed his lips against hers, biting down gently on her bottom lip.  

 

"You first Winchester.” She murmured against his plump, pink lip.  

 

“Sweetheart, you keep kissin’ me like that and we’ll never get some sleep.” Dean replied, forcing himself to pull away.  

 

The pulled away from each other and Dean grabs her blanket, yanking it over and covering themselves.  

 

"Good night Dean.” She whispered before closing her eyes.  

 

He pulled her close and embraced her body.  

 

“Night Sweetheart.” 


	15. Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the gruesome death of her mother, Alex Marlowe a young huntress works a case at a local school in Lebanon, posing as a teacher. But soon things get hectic after a meeting with brothers Sam and Dean Winchester and a near-death experience, She tags along with the brothers in hunting the things that go bump in the night.

**DEAN'S POV**   

  

Dean woke up the next day a little later than usual and took a look of his surroundings, only to realize he wasn't in his room.  

  

  

_What the fuck?_ He asked himself before turning his head, seeing Alex beside him, naked and sleeping soundly.   

  

Events from the night before flooded his head and he smiled, laying back down to study the features on his girlfriend.   

  

Brown hair splayed across her face, he trailed his gaze down to her button nose and parted, full lips then chuckled at the mark on her neck. One that he clearly made.  

 

She stirred a bit and the blanket fell passed her belly button and there, Dean could see the scars and tattoos that marked up her fair skin. He took his hand and gently traced along one of her tattoos by her ribcage.   

  

**_Не ходите_** ** _нежно в ту хорошую ночь. Ярость, гнев против смерти света._** It read.  

  

_I wonder what_ _that means._ Dean thought to himself.  

  

He then noticed the large scar on her stomach. The one she got on the day they met. By the looks of it, the scar was barely visible. She started to stir again and her eyes began to flutter open, her big brown eyes furrowing into his own green eyes.  

  

"Hi."  

 

 "Hi. How long were you staring at me?" She asked groggily.  

 

 "Not long." Dean replied. "How'd you sleep?" He brushed the stray hairs from her face and tucking them behind her ear.  

  

"Great." She giggled. "Last night was amazing." She added leaning in and pressing her lips gently against his.   

  

"It was awesome." Dean added to her complement. "How's your hand?"  

 

"Doesn’t hurt anymore so I'll live. What about you? You okay Dean-o?"   

  

"Yeah, fine." He tried to convince her.   

  

"So what was up with the whole "Sir" thing last night?" Dean asked, quickly switching topics and watching her cheeks flush pink. 

  

 "Sorry babe.Heat of the moment."  

  

"No need to apologize baby girl." Dean kissed her nose. "That was actually pretty hot."   

  

He shifted his body so that Alex was underneath him as he leaned in and kissed her gently.   

  

"Dean sto- oh." She let out a soft moan as his hand sneaks in between her legs.  

  

"Mmmm baby girl. Love those pretty little sounds you make."He groaned as he started to leave marks on her neck.   

  

“Later Dean.” She cooed, using all her might to push him off of her.   

  

He fell back onto the bed with a huff and folded his arms behind his head, watching Alex putting on a pair of black boy shorts, then bending down and picking up Dean’s brown plaid shirt.  

  

“What are you looking at?” She giggled as she buttoned it up.   

  

“Just admiring the view sweetheart.” He smiled.  

  

She rolled her eyes at him. “Shut up you dork.”   

  

She went over to her nightstand and grabbed a scrunchie, putting her hair up in a high messy bun.   

  

"Well then? You want breakfast or not?” She asked as she headed towards the door.   

  

…  

  

After Dean got dressed in his gray t-shirt, boxer briefs and "Dead Guy's robe", He walked passed the library, down the hallway and found his way into the kitchen finding Alex, with her back turned whisking away at a bowl of eggs while singing softly to herself.   

  

He slowly made his way towards her and laid kisses on her neck.   

  

"Baby, stop it." Alex groaned as she rolled her head to the other side, giving him more access.   

  

He loved how her body responds to the way he touches her.  

  

"Why don't you make me, baby girl?" He whispered, then licked the shell of her ear as his fingers found the waistband of her boy shorts.   

  

She gripped his forearm. "No Dean, Sam could see us. I told you this before."     

  

"Sweetheart... right now I don't give a rat's ass if Sammy's sleeping in the other room." Dean let out a groan as he pulled his boxer briefs down, letting his hard member spring free. "I need to fuck you baby girl."    

  

She nodded as he lifted up his button up shirt that she wore and pushed her boy shorts to the side. He slowly dragged the tip of his cock up and down her wet slit and started to push inside her inch by inch.   

  

Alex started to moan but was quickly silenced as Dean slammed his hand on her mouth, covering her moans.   

  

"Shhh..." Dean let out a growl as he bottomed out inside her. 

  

She nodded then placed her hands on the counter, gripping the edges as Dean began his merciless pace of pounding into her from behind.   

  

"So fuck-agh! Fucking tight Alex." Dean whispered as the hand that was placed on her left hip tightened.   

  

 His left hand left her mouth, then wrapped her long brown hair around it and yanked her head back, driving him farther inside her and brushing against her g-spot.   

  

"You like me fucking you while my brother's sleepin'?" He huffed in her ear.   

  

He continued to piston his hips, the sound of skin smacking against skin echoed throughout the kitchen. All Alex could do was mewl.   

  

"Answer me." He pulled harder on her hair.  

  

"Yes! I fucking love it!" She sobbed as he felt her walls fluttered around him.   

  

_Fuck I'm gonna_ _come soon._ Dean thought to himself as he pulled out of Alex, then spun her around, lifting her onto the counter and placing her leg up against his shoulder.   

  

He rubbed the tip of his member as he slammed his lips onto hers.   

  

"I wanna see your face when you come sweetheart." He breathed out as slammed into her, letting out a guttural groan in pleasure.   

  

“Dean please.” Alex moaned against his lips, then pulled away. “Oh my god.”  

  

“Fuck Alex.” He grunted. “Gonna come.”  

  

“Then come Dean. Come for me.” Alex cried out as she dug her nails into his clothed back.  

  

His head dropped down in between her head and neck and bit down on her shoulder, muffling the grunt that tore out of his throat as he and Alex came undone at the same time.  

 

Dean lifted up his head and gently kissed her lips, as he pulled himself out of her.   

  

"You okay?" Dean asked as he cupped her flushed cheeks.   

  

“Yeah.” She replied, still catching her breath. “We should probably clean up before Sam gets here. I'm pretty sure we woke him up.”   

  

She pushed him away and fixed her boy shorts and hair as Dean pulled up his boxer briefs.   

  

"Don't worry about it. That kid snores like an engine.” Dean chuckled, pulling her close and kissing her on the lips.  

  

  

  

  

**ALEX’S POV**     

  

After Dean and Alex had the most amazing sex in the kitchen, they managed to clean themselves up and start making breakfast.   

  

“Hey Alex?” Dean asked as he took a bite out of a piece of bacon.   

  

“What's up?”   

  

"The tattoo you have on your rib cage?” He asked before swallowing the food in his mouth. “What does it say?”   

  

“Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light.” She said as she took a sip of her coffee.   

  

“It was from my dad’s favorite poem. It's in Russian because he was Russian.” She replied.   

  

“Really?” Dean replied, raising an eyebrow.   

  

"Yeah.” She answered back with a smile.   

  

Before Dean opened his mouth to say something, Sam walked in with an irritated look on his face.   

  

"You two reek of sex." Sam announced in disgust and Dean tried to stifle his laughter.  

 

“Mornin’ to you too, Sammy.” Alex called out without looking at the younger Winchester. “Breakfast?”   

  

“Maybe later.” He answered back. “Uh… Dean? Can I talk to you for a second?” Sam asked.  

  

“Sure.” Dean said as he finished the last of his food, then got up and followed Sam out of the kitchen.   

  

She got up and grabbed both their plates and placed them in the sink when suddenly she heard the brothers' hushed voices.   

  

"Sammy, will ya pipe down? Alex is in the other room." She heard Dean whisper harshly to his younger brother.  

  

She stood over by the doorway but wasn't seen by the boys.   

  

"I didn't tell you about the warning because I knew exactly what you would do. You would make sure that you were right alongside me going in that room." Dean explained himself.   

  

_Warning? What_ _warning_ She thought to herself as she peeked in a little, but made sure she wasn’t seen by either Dean or Sam and saw both boys at a standoff, Sam crossing his arms at his older brother and scoffing.   

  

"You mean like we always do? Because we're actually partners in this and we watch each other's backs?" Sam retaliated.  

  

"I don't expect you to understand." Dean answered with a frustrated sigh.   

  

"Try me." Sam snapped back.   

  

Dean balled up his hands into fists and let out a growl. "First time I touched that Blade...I knew. I knew that I wouldn't be stopped. I knew I would take down Abaddon and anything else if I had to. And it wasn't a hero thing. You know, it wasn't... It was just calm. I knew. And I had to go it alone, Sammy." He finally confessed.   

  

Images from the night before flooded through her brain and she recalled the sight of Dean, repeatedly stabbing Abaddon and after she pried him off the meat suit. The look on his face was indescribable. His face showed some sort of terror but his eyes said otherwise. They were more animalistic.   

  

"Oh. Of course. So it was just another time where you had to protect me." Sam's voice was laced with sarcasm.  

  

"You could've gotten nabbed by Abaddon, and she could've bargained her way out. We couldn't afford to screw this up." Dean gritted his teeth.  

  

"What about Alex? How the hell did Alex find out about the warning?" Sam asked.  

  

"I don't know how the hell she found out." Dean answered sincerely.   

  

"Look...I'm glad it worked out, okay? I am. And I'm glad the Blade gives you strength or calm or whatever, but, Dean, I got to say... I'm starting to think the Blade is doing something else, too." Sam answered with concern.  

  

_He's right._ _Something's wrong with Dean._ Alex thought to herself.   

  

"Yeah? Like what?" Dean scoffed in disbelief.   

  

"I don't know. Like, something to _you._ Look... I'm thinking until we know for sure that we're gonna kill off Crowley, why don't we store the Blade somewhere distant? Lock it up somewhere safe? Okay?" He suggested.  

  

"No." Dean shot back.   

  

 She saw Dean begin to turn around and Alex quickly moved away from the doorway, pretending to finish cleaning the dishes.   

 

"I'm gonna go for a supply run." Dean announced, walking into the doorway. "Wanna come with me?"   

  

"Sure! let me finish here and take a shower and I'll meet you in the garage." Alex responded as she dried her hands on Dean's brown plaid shirt.   

  

"Unless..." Alex's voice dropped to a sultry voice, walking over to him and slipping her hands through his robe. "You want to join me."   

  

"I'll start running the water." Dean said as he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips before retreating into the Men of Letters shower room.    

  

"How much did you hear?" She heard Sam say.  

  

"Oh, just about all of it Sammy." She replied before turning around.   

  

She turned to face him and sighed. "I'm scared for him." She confessed to the younger Winchester.  

   

"I know Harley, me too." Sam replied as he hugged her.  

  

  

She sighed. "We need to do something Sam. If Dean keeps going down that path, I have a feeling he's going to get himself killed."  

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey people! This is my first Supernatural Fanfic and I'm both excited and nervous because I'm going to post this story on tumblr where the whole Supernatural Fandom is. Also I would like to Announce that yes, I am in fact a Dean!Girl. Even though I like Sam, Dean is just a little pop culture nerd just like me! Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this story as I'm working really hard on this story to make it perfect.


End file.
